Khorale's Collection of Treasures
by Khorale
Summary: Typing is the ultimate  or maybe not so ultimate  relief for the flood of ideas I usually get. Ranging from crossovers, drabbles, challenges, to unfinished drafts that I never thout to publish. Here they are!
1. Voldemort's first April Fools

A certain wizard's eyes twitched.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." he murmured in disbelief, rubbing his eyes and surveying the scene in front of him.

The Riddle House was decorated in neon colors and his death eaters are nowhere in sight. Prpbably the culprits of this entire... Prank.

He heard about the odd muggle holiday somewhere, but this is ridiculous.

The inside of the house was lined with colorful decor, along with many more holes than usual. Prpbably people hiding beneath it to surprise him.

HE snorted.

He should've killed them for this, for the shame of grown men acting like children. But he didn't.

Because in a way, this is sort of funny.


	2. The Minato poem

If you can keep your head when all about you

Are losing theirs and blaming it on you;

If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you,

But make allowance for their doubting too:

If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,

Or, being lied about, don't deal in lies,

Or being hated don't give way to hating,

And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise;

If you can dream-and not make dreams your master;

If you can think-and not make thoughts your aim,

If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster

And treat those two impostors just the same:.

If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken

Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,

Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken,

And stoop and build'em up with worn-out tools;

If you can make one heap of all your winnings

And risk it on one turn of pitch-and-toss,

And lose, and start again at your beginnings,

And never breathe a word about your loss:

If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew

To serve your turn long after they are gone,

And so hold on when there is nothing in you

Except the Will which says to them: "Hold on!"

If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue,

Or walk with Kings-nor lose the common touch,

If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you,

If all men count with you, but none too much:

If you can fill the unforgiving minute

With sixty seconds' worth of distance run,

Yours is the Earth and everything that's in it,

And-which is more-you'll be a Man, my son!

~Rudyard Kipling

* * *

><p><strong>I can just imagine Minato say that to his son! <strong>

**Found this poem on the internet, found it suits Naruto's childhood well.**


	3. Blank's visiter

The night is filled with stars, and not a single cloud is seen in the sky.

I sighed, and waited for my weekly visiter.

A shadowy silohette crouched upon the rooftop, his eyes glowing softly as it reflected light from the moon.

Our meeting is anything but romantic. We are curious, perhaps too much for our own good, about the other.

In the end, we couldn't just stay away, and ended up like this.

We never spoke, and never asked questions. The fragile alliance we have is safer that way.

After all, everyone has their secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really plan on a sequel for Blank, so I'm typing up one-shots about it.<strong>

**A cookie for those who recognize BOTH of them. **


	4. My Immortal, Decoded

**READERS MUST READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE!I am very sorry to say that the following story would probably give you a headache.**

**It is not mine.**

**I just... Modified it a bit to make it SLIGHTLY more bearable. Like correcting just about all the spelling mistakes in chapter 1-3 in the infamous My Immortal.**

**Behold... My Immortal, De-coded!**

* * *

><p>AN: Special fangs (get it, because I'm gothic) to two of my girlfriends (ew, not in that way!) raven and bloodytearz666 for helping me with the story and spelling. You rock! Justin you're the love of my depressing life. You rock too! MCR ROCKS!<p>

Hi! my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks, red tips that reaches my mid-back, icy blue eyes like limpid tears, and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if you don't know who she is, get the hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way, but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example, today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to leave.

AN: Is it good? PLEASE tell me! Thanks!

* * *

><p>AN: Fangs 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me with the chapter! By the way, preps, stop flaming ma story ok?<p>

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took off my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven, this is you!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, so?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No, I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said. "Hi." I replied, flirting.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love Good Charlotte. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

* * *

><p>AN: STOP FLAMING THE STORY PREPS, OK? Otherwise, thanks to the gothic people for the good reveiws! THANKS AGAIN, RAVEN! Oh yeah, by the way, I don't own this or the lyrics for Good Chralotte.<p>

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset things on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some Good Charlotte. I painted my nails black and put on a whole lot of black eyeliner. Then, I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot for cool boys were it, ok?).

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own the lyrics to that song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice. Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we listened to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok! I don't like him better than you!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively as he put his arm around me all protectively.

"Really." I said. "Besides, I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got Good Charlotte concert t-shirts. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into... the Forbidden Forest!

* * *

><p><strong>I left somethings alone, like the swearing and the entire plot...<strong>

**... *sweatdrop***

**The only way to TRUELY make this a better story is to fix just about everything, but then it wouln't be the same story we all hate to read.**

**PS, dod I include the reasons for not wanting reviews? No, I didn't. So basically, I don't want to get too attached tho this collection of treasures, and so I could just delete it at any time without hesitation. Stupid reason? I thought so too.**


	5. Alternate ending: Cell's victory

Cell laughed as he saw the defeated faces of his foes. "I am a perfect being! You are all fools to oppose me!"

He sent out a few blasts at their feet, and seeing the pesky group of aliens and humans scatter. This is beyond amusing, to see those who once opposed him so bravely, like this. The Cell game is over, he had won.

Furiously cradling the broken body of Gohan, Krillin gathered his ki to form a razor-sharp disk shaped attack.

"Die! This is for everyone that you've killed!" Cell only laughed and batted the weak attempt on his life away. It was a wonder how humans managed to survive so long, with their ki an average of 5! It's laughable!

"Quite good for the weakling of your group." he taunted and watched in satisfaction as Krillin seethed. "I'm millions of times more powerful than you, and still you have the guts to oppose me." a sudden blow went through the monk's stomach. "No, you don't have it anymore now, do you?"

"KRILLIN!" Piccolo shouted, but was soon silenced as a beam -the beam that he himself created- passed through his head.

"Dammit." Vegeta growled. "We're being killed off one by one." and sure enough, Tien was dead.

The only ones left on the Cell Games platform was Vegeta, Gohan who was barely clinging to life, Mr Satan looking terrified, and Yamcha.

Cell turned to the only warrior capable of fighting. "So, Vegeta. What does it feel like now to be the most powerful in the universe? Aside me, of course."

"Like shit." The proud prince muttered as he coughed up some blood, he glanced briefly at Trunks, who had a hole in his chest. "I will not give up, even if the odds are so against me." his hair flickered gold briefly. "I am a super saiyan, the last of my race. FINAL FLASH!"

A golden surge of light soared towards it's intended target, and Cell braced his hand against the impact, forming an attack of his own.

"Kamehameha!" the deadly beams clashed in the air, neither pressing on nor being pushed back

"You are the last of your race?" Cell laughed, "I am the only one of my race, the perfect being that will conquer the universe!"

Vegeta smirked, an idea suddenly coming to him. Cell had the DNA of Vegeta, Goku, Frieza, and Piccolo. One thing they all shared, was their pride.

"Android," he spoke slowly, as though speaking reassuringly to a two-years old. "You are the last of your race. That's not something to be proud of if you can't reproduce." he said, smirking knowingly. "You cannot call yourself perfection, if you lack... a certain asset."

The prince watched in satisfaction as the android turned six shades of red.

"I am going to kill you slowly and painfully." Cell hissed with humiliation. He started charging up an huge ball of ki, intending to hurtle it towards Earth to destroy it. "DIE! Along with your stupid planet!"

Just when he thought it was the end, a figure leaped to intercept the blast. Knowing whoever it was couldn't possibly have survived, Vegeta edged closer to the crater and was surprised when the body shifted slightly.

"N-not the best thing I ever thought of." Yamacha coughed, guarding over the unconcious Gohan. "Take him, K-keep him safe for me. And Vegeta?" his eyes pierced the warrior, not showing any fear for once. "Find the Namekian dragon balls."

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I just started writing this and then stopped, so this is all I have. You could see some mistakes in it as well... <strong>

**This is how it would have gone:  
><strong>

**Vegeta and Gohan fled the planet with the prince training (more like abusing) Gohan, and they visit several other planets that were once under Frieza's rule. They had a few mini adventures here and there and SOMEHOW be viewed as heroes throughout the universe in several twists of fate. So they decided to split up with Vegeta heading to Earth and Gohan to Namek.  
><strong>


	6. Sasori! Hide your porn!

SONG: I've been in the Akatsuki

(in tune of 'I've been working on the railroad')

I've been in the Akatsuki

All the livelong day

I've been in the Akatsuki

Just to pass my time away

Can you hear the Bijuus roaring

Captured so early in the morn'

Can you hear Deidara shouting

"Danna hide your porn!"

* * *

><p><strong>)=D <strong>

**Sasori? Porn? Now that was unexpected...  
><strong>


	7. History of Headgear 1: Trafalgar Law

History of Headgear part 1: Trafalgar Law

* * *

><p>"Bepo." Law ordered his loyal first mate. "Check the box for traps."<p>

And indeed, it looked suspicious. The Heart Pirates had stolen it from a low-ranking marine ship. It doesn't look like much, but it felt... Off.

"Aye aye, captain!" the polar bear saluted, and kicked the box around a few times.

Nothing happened.

Law sighed, and gingerly opened the box.

"Is this a mushroom?" he asked incredoulously.

"No, Captain. It's a hat." Bepo helpfully informed him. "Will you wear it?"

Law glared. "Do I look like someone who wears a fuzzy hat?"

"Just try it on, captain. Maybe you'll like it."

"NO, Bepo. That's an order!"

(A Month Later...)

It was a confrontation between the Heart and the Kid Pirates.

It seemed that they were both trying to loot the same island, and started fighting because, well, they're rivals.

Law was minding his own buisness, slashing up a few people here and there... Until the Hat was mentioned.

"BEPO! I told you to stop mentioning that hat!"

Kidd grinned maliciously, that hat must be some kind of weakness. So if they have the hat...

"Killer!" he called. "Toss that ridiculous thing to me!"

Just when the other Supernova was about to comply, Penguin was thrown off his balance, knocking Killer's mask down a few notches. Unable to see, he threw it a bit further than nessacary.

And it landed on Law's head.

Now he can't get it off.

_"I'M GOING TO (BEEP)ING KILL YOU! YOU (BEEP)ER SON OF A BITCH!"_


	8. History of Headgear 2: Zoro

History of Headgear 2: Zoro's bandana/arm band

* * *

><p>"I aim to be the greatest swordman!" chibi Zoro yelled. "And I need something cool to wear so that everyone would recognize me!"<p>

He sorted through his closet, flinging clothes everywhere.

Hmm, what do people usually see first when they see him? Zoro decided to look in the mirror. He scowled when he realized that it was his bright green hair.

Men don't have green hair! Master swordmen don't have green hair! People are going to laugh at him!

"I need a hat," he decided, "to hide my hair and make me look more awesome!"

But there are no hats that he could be satisfied with. Finally, little Zoro came across a black scarf, and experimentally tied it around his head.

"It works!" He exclaimed. But he couldn't drag this around every where, or it would get lost sooner or later. He had to tie it somewhere, and an arm band looks cool too.

So it was decided! Zoro set sail (and naturally got lost) to the nearest town so he could challenge people.

The End


	9. Aizen's a Pervert

"Ahhh, so this is the Hogyoku." Aizen said, pulling the powerful item fro, Rukia's gigai.

The girl twitched, then moved forward and slapped Aizen. Hard.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screeched at him, "HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY HAND ON A LADY'S CHEST!"

Aizen looked rather flustered at the comment. Traitor, nerd, bastard, and other insults he had been called, but he was never a pervert.

"-I WILL KICK YOU IN THE NUTS, AND STICK YOU IN A BARREL OF ACID WHILE LAUGHING AS PIRANHAS EAT YOU ALIVE! THEN I WILL FREEZE YOU SOLID AND-"

Gin snickered behind them. "This is interresting." he commented.

Aizen shot a dirty look at his subordinate, "quiet."

"-AS I MAKE YOUR BLOOD INTO MY OWN SWIMMING POOL AND TEAR YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE, YOU RAPIST!"

Ichigo sweatdropped, "Rukia's scary when she's mad."

"You have no idea." Renji answered.

Then Byakuya arrived and quickly assessed the situation. One Kurosaki Ichigo wounded on the ground. One Abarai Renji defeated. One angry Rukia with Aizen's hand still in her chest.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the only one who thought Aizen as a pervert as to how he got the Hogyoku out of Rukia's gigai? And yeah, Byakuya's the protective older brother ^_^<strong>


	10. Similarities of Bleach and Naruto

Similarities between Bleach and Naruto:

Ishida Uryuu and Uchiha Sasuke in attitude. Uryuu hates shinigami, though not as much as Sasuke hating Itachi. Both have black hair, rival of the main character, and loners.

Kurosaki Ichigo and Uzumaki Naruto in hair color. Orange and yellow are pretty simioar, aren't they? Both of them are t the same age, have their own 'darker half' (Hichigo and Kyuubi ). They belong in a group similar to themselves (shinihami and vizard, to ninja and jinchuuriki). Aside from that, they are the main character, have short spiky hair, at least one girl in love with them (Orihime and Hinata), and have a habit of sacrificing themselves to save people regardless of enemy or not. Annnnnd, they get teased a lot.

Espada and akatsuki. Both sides have a ruler obsessing over world domination. They have 10 members, and work in pairs. They both have a creepy person (Nnoitra and Orochimaru), a violent person (Grimmjow and Hidan), a ruler of a place with a god-complex (Barragan and Pein), a woman that don't speak very much (Neliel and Konan), somebody dark (Ulquiorra and Itachi), a person that looks like a girl (Szayel and Deidara), a very annoying person (Gin and Tobi), and A person that relies on brute strength (Yammy and Kisame).

Rukia and Sakura. Both likes to hit the main character (Ichigo and Naruto), both the first female main character to be introduced in the story. Very knowlegable.


	11. Blank's name

"Is it Bianca?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head.

"... Dawn?"

Another shake.

"Cindy?"

"Celeste?"

"Z-"

I interrupted him by an impatient pat on the shoulder. There are thousands of names in the world, and it would take forever for him to guess them all.

"So can't you just tell me your name?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

I flashed him a smirk, and mouthed _no_.

He pouted.


	12. Rants

Things I've often noticed/wondered:

In Manga and Anime, why do people usually shout out their attacks for everyone else to hear? They may have the element of surprise if their opponent don't _know_ what they're going to use next. And why havent anyone ever tried shouting one attack and performing the other? That would confuse their enemies, and if they planned it right (or are just lucky), that mistake will lead to victory!

I've noticed that during power-ups (like going super saiyan or somethin'), they just started screaming for _five freakin' minutes _and their enemies just stared at them. Even if they know what's going to happen! Seriously, if the enemies use the time that the protagonist is concentrated on something else, which they shouldn't be, they would have won already.

Why does the characters always have an unique trait that only they have in their world? Kudo Shinichi had his special little spiky thingy at the back of his head. Kurosaki Ichigo had orange hair. Monkey D. Luffy had a straw hat, and a scar under his eye. Harry Potter had green eyes, and so on...

There are always strangely coloured hair in anime for some reason. 'Nuff said.


	13. Differences in genders

Have you ever noticed the difference of genders in FFnet?

If a girl cries, they are comforted. If a boy cries, they are called sissies.

A girl is allowed to yell or hit a boy without him retaliating. If a boy even so much as to _glare_ at a girl, then they suffer.

A girl can dress as a boy. Never the other way around.

The woman order the men around and it looked like entertainment. The men order the woman around and it's abuse.

It's always the girls that gets kidnapped.

OCs are usually female

Mary Sues are more common than Gary Sues.

Girls never get harems.

The younger the child, the more control she has on the population. (a toddler can have the opposite gender fawning over him/herr)

Men gets endure horrific wounds in battle and shruggs if off, but cowers in front of their angry wife/girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously...<strong>

**No offence, though. But this is what I noticed in most stories (other than crack of course)**


	14. Henka no Kisetsu

Henka no Kisetsu

The Seasons of Change

* * *

><p>Madara inhaled sharply, breathing in the sweet scent of flowers and trees. He stood on the hill to the path of the Valley of the End.<p>

Spring is one of the most important season. It is the start of new life, and the cycle had come full circle.

Life was fragile, life was unique, life was something nobody could ever replicate.

In a few hours time, this place would be nothing but craters. The land turn barren and empty, the forest wither under their power. The area devoid of life and the resu lt of a pointless battle.

The Uchiha stared at the peaceful field again. The soft, newly grown grass swayed gently in the breeze, and he could make out vermillion flowers sprouting.

And he knew that soon the flowers won't be the only thing staining the place red.

Life, in it's ever changing cycle, has ending, like a phoenix returning to ashes. Though it would start up again, Madara wondered how long it would take for everything to return from utter devastation. Months? Years? Centuries?

And maybe, this would never grow back, the greenery never returning. everything will be wrecked in a few hours time.

"Ironic," he muttered to himself. The Uchiha clan was specialized for killing. They are bloodthirsty and with an insatiable lust for battle! And here he was caring for _trees_?

"Humph," Madara turned away, filing the thoughts away for another day. For now he would have to prepare for battle. His opponent will arrive soon. He will think about this later.

If he survives.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I've decided to stick this li'l one-shot in the KCoT. I DID publish it, but it didn't get much reviews so I deleted it.<strong>

**Here is what happened after the Epilogue in tSoC.**


	15. Goddess of Flash

There was a POOF when Yoruichi emerged from the cloud in her birthday suit (or maybe dress?)

Ichigo's face went beet red as he scrambled away to face another direction.

"I'm a woman, ya know." Yoruichi grinned, "I was called 'the goddess of flash-"

"I CAN SEE THAT!" came Ichigo's muffled yell, "IF YOU FLASH EVERYONE LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME, OF COURSE THET'RE GOING TO CALL YOU SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT!"

Yoruichi sweatdropped, "I meant the goddess of flash, as in flash_steps_."

There was a pause.

"Right." Ichigo snorted, "Like hell I'm going to believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>Incomplete one-shot again~! though I got the main points across.<strong>

**Idea from a fic where Minato's called the 'Yellow Flash' because of something ELSE...**


	16. Bleach and DBZ challenges

**Hi there! I know I got those challenges in my forum, but hardly anyone ever go there! **

**So here it is, all my current DBZ and Bleach story challenges!**

* * *

><p>Challenge 1: DBZ<p>

Summary: What if Vegeta never reached the super saiyan? Watch as he struggles to prove that a normal form can get just as power without the stupid blond hair!

Description: Have you noticed that in canon(I don't care about GT or movies),all the super saiyans have no tails? I feel something's got to do with that.

So Vegeta's tail has grown back and he refuses to cut it off, thus barring his way to ascended. (you could either use that, or maybe Yajirobe never cut off hs tail)

But as proud as he was, Vegeta just can't admit defeat to Kakarrot just like that, so he goes and tries to prove that he could beat Kakarrot without the ascended form.

Goku, being the noble person, realizes Vegeta's problem so whenever they sparred, Goku held back and did not go SSJ. Vegeta was naturally, even MORE pissed off as he thought Goku was holding back becaus he thought Vegeta weak.

* * *

><p>Challenge 2: DBZ<p>

Title: Blindsided (Claimed by KimiruMai)

Summary: Vegeta was blind from birth, but hid it carefully from everybody else. He pretended otherwise, and the ony person that knew was baby Kakarrot.

Description: Kakarrot was Vegeta's childhood best friend, so they shared secrets together. But then Vegeta got sent to Frieza and Kakarrot to earth. Goku didn't know about Vegeta's blindness because... Well, of his amiesia. Being the resourceful person, Vegeta learned to sense ki and so can 'see' people, but not objects.

* * *

><p>Challenge 3: DBZxHP<p>

Title:

Summary: After the battle on Earth, Vegeta's right eye never healed. Now whenever Kakarrot is near, the blind eye bled. What happens when it finally opens, and Vegeta found himself looking through... Kakarrot's right eye?

Description: It's kinda like how sometimes Harry potter's lightning bolt scar and how he could see through Volemort's eyes sometimes. Remember when Vegeta tried to crush Goku in Oozaru form? Goku shot an energy beam that blinded Vegeta's eye.

Vegeta could still see through his left eye, but when he opens his right one, it (the right eye only) was seeing through Goku's eye. On the outside, the supposedly blind eye is whatever color you want it to be. Green, black, red, purple... I don't care.

* * *

><p>Challenge 4: DBZ<p>

Title:

Summary: Through an accident involving drunk androids, dragonballs, and Goku, Vegeta found himself thrown back in time. Now the most powerful person in his past-self's universe, would his pride prevent him from making the right choices?

Description: You can imagine what the incident was. And since this is after Buu, Mirai-Vegeta don't want to kill Goku anymore. But his ego would get a huge boost after seeing how strong he was from everyone else in the past timeline... You can imagine the rest, 'Screw this, I'm recreating the universe to my liking!' scenario Vegeta have in mind. And without Kakarrot to stop him...

* * *

><p>Challenge 5: DBZ<p>

Title:

Summary: In those three years before the androides, Vegeta went missing. And when he finally shows up to fight 18 and 17, there was something... different about him. But what?

Description: Vegeta was kidnapped by Dr Gero at the beginning of the three years, and was turned into partly android (or maybe full android if you want). He hides it from everyone else, but how can Trunks be born then?

* * *

><p>Challenge 6: DBZ<p>

Title:

Summary: What if... Frieza never existed, and VGETA was the one who blew up Vegetasei? Nobody knew who the mysterious slaughterer of planets was. That is, until our favorite saiyan prince landed on Earth.

Description: Vegeta'll start off as powerful as Frieza's first form, which was a lot more than he had in the canon. The Z fighters were defeated effortlessly, and Vegeta decided that Earth was interesting enough to keep.

The reason why Vegeta blew up his own planet? He could have been abused by his father, he could have been manipulated to do that by someone, he could have just felt like it... You can think up an explanation.

* * *

><p>Challenge 7: DBZ<p>

Title:

Summary: After the battle on Earth, Vegeta was stuck on the planet because he was found and rushed to a hospital before he could reach his space pod by some tourists. Nobody knew he was still alive after the spirit bomb, and Vegeta must keep from being discovered by the Z fighters and Frieza.

Description: Goku and Krillin thought Vegeta was dead after the spirit bomb, and so they left. Meanwhile, a group of travelers stumbled across Vegeta and rushed him to a hospital. Vegeta started exploring the planet he was stranded on, and decided it was the perfect hiding place from Frieza. Now all he had to do is to remain hidden from the others.

* * *

><p>Challenge 8: DBZ<p>

Summary: Jealous of Kakarrot's instant transmission, Vegeta tried to learn it. It should be easy... right?

Description: After many failed tries, Vegeta appeared all across the galaxies, causing chaos everywhere with nobody knowing who he was. After all, has anyone ever seen a blond saiyan?

* * *

><p>Challenge 9: DBZ (Claimed by KimiruMai)<p>

Summary: When Bulma makes the wish instead of Oolong, for the perfect boyfriend, Vegeta was summoned to Earth! What happens when our favorite prince meets everyone a few years too early? Will he be accepted or will he be shunned? What happens when Frieza finds out?

Description:... Not available. Do whatever you want with this idea.

* * *

><p>Challenge 10: DBZXRanma<p>

Description: After falling into the spring of the drowned child, Vegeta can now turn into a kid with a splash of cold water. He changes back when in contact with warm water.

Yes, I did get that idea from Ranma 1/2, but I don't think anyone did this before. Did they? I didn't check...

Oh well, so then the timeline is either during the three years before the androids, or after Buu. And nobody else knows about Vegeta's 'chibi form'.

* * *

><p>Challenge 11: DBZ<p>

Summary: N/A (you decide)

Description:What if Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta arrived on Earth together? Caught unprepeared, Goku was defeated easily. How would this affect everything? Who can bring down Vegeta's ego now?

* * *

><p>Challenge 12: DBZ<p>

The worst enemy so far has come, the humans themself. People have gotten fed up with dying all the time and abnormal beings interfering with their lives. It was made legal to hunt down aliens and those associated with them.

Of course, the Z fighters aren't going to just surrender. Though if this isn't solved quickly enough, Vegeta's going to blow up the entire planet. Consequenses be damned.

So, under the time limit of a year, the dragon balls must be handed over as a peace offering. But sentient creatures and dragon balls togeth is a BAD idea.

...because it was the black star dragon balls that Mr. Popo found and mistaken as the regular ones.

As far as I'm concerned, GT never happened here, and I'm just borrowing the black star dragon ball idea.

As doomsday nears, will any of the Z fighters want to help the humans this time?

* * *

><p>Challenge 13: DBZ<p>

A strange alien arrived on earth with the ability to devour sanity! Can he/she be stopped before they all lose their minds?

* * *

><p>Challenge 14: DBZ<p>

Challenge: when Vegetasei exploded by a 'meteorite', Frieza took the prince under his care. Since he never mistreated the boy or shown any untrustworthy signs, Vegeta's completely loyal to him. Can anyone reveal the truth?

* * *

><p>Challenge 15: DBZ<p>

What if everything's mixed up? Goku is a galaxy tyrant, Vegeta's the sweetest man you'd ever met, Bulma's a soldier in Goku's army, Yamcha's actually USEFUL, Krillin's tall with a mustache, Earth is the strongest planet in the universe, and the Kais don't exist? How much differently is THIS DBZ going to be?

Description: Go wild.

* * *

><p>Challenge 16:<p>

What if after the tournament, Vegeta still has the excess majin power? An evil personality is created, and grows stronger by the day until he is powerful to get out.

* * *

><p>Challenge 17: Bleach<p>

Urahara's still a shinigami, right? So instead of cutting off Ichigo's soul chain, he sends him to Soul Society that way (with some training, of course). Now, disguised and with a good cover story, Ichigo was given a ten-day crashcourse in the Shinigami Academy.

I don't wan't an overly powered Ichigo drawing everybody's attention, as he hadn't even attained Bankai. This Ichigo would be slightly weaker than canon, but much more cunning and resourceful. Not to mention more tricks up his sleeves too.

* * *

><p>Challenge 18: Bleach<p>

Ichigo's a Quincy who came from a family that hates Shinigami. Rukia is a shinigami who's family hated Quincy. The two met without knowing who the other were.

Base it on Romeo and Juliet, without the tragic ending. Or, since it's your story if you accept this challenge, you can change it however you like.

* * *

><p>Challenge 19: Bleach<p>

All because of a _certain_ fullbringer died and went to Soul Society, nobody remembered Ichigo anymore. All his accomplishments were replaced by a fake hero, and help came from the most unexpected place. Huh, who knew that Aizen was in the same situation?

...yeah, Good/semi-good Aizen. He can be evil if you want, and the two could have a temporary truce. So Tsukishima took over Hueco Mundo by using his powers, and Aizen was humiliated. Aizen and Ichigo ran into each each other, and ended up working together.

* * *

><p>Challenge 20: Bleach<p>

After being told what the Subsitute Shinigami badge actually does, Ichigo was very annoyed. And so started a pranking spree on those in Soul Society. It's payback time.

Icigo wouldn't hurt his friends, but he _does _think that they need to be punished. And he would hide the fact that anything was wrong. Hos acting skill sucks, so that makes his friends even more suspicious. The rest are to your imaginations.

* * *

><p>Challenge 21: Bleach<p>

Aizen has learned a way to block reiatsu, and without their powers, nobody could possibly match up to him. But the Shinigamis hasn't given up yet, all they need to do is to destroy the source of the block - the Hogyoku. But how could they even reach Aizen As normal (but dead) human beings?

A lot of scenes in Bleach had characters do awesome and flashy moves to get everything done. and Ichigo didn't even learn any swordmanship before suddenly becoming 'Mr. Unbeatable'. That does NOT happen in real life. So what if their abilities are sealed? How would Bleach characters react to the sudden powerlessness?

* * *

><p>Challenge 22: Bleach<p>

As cliché as it sounds: Aizen has a brother who's seeking revenge for his death.

I usually don't like overpowering OCs, but for this guy, it's an exception. Because if he's not stronger than Aizen and Ichigo combined, he would be totally beaten by the first clash of swords. Thos takes place years affer the Quincy War that's been mentioned in the canon, so Ichigo is totally strong.

* * *

><p>Challenge 23: Bleach<p>

The reason Urahara knew so much about practially everything, is because he can see the future!

Have you ever wondered why everything Urahara did just works _perfectally? _Like the Hollowified Ichigo, he just knew Ichigo would snap out of it...and also with that thing that looked like a dying message, he completely antisipated what Ichigo was thinking about!

* * *

><p>Challenge 24: Bleach<p>

When one travel back in time, where do their younger self go? People simply assume they crease to exist, or merged with the origional. But what is they are dragged _forward _in time to fill the void their future self left behind?

Sorta time travel... Ichigo could either be from before he knew about the shinigami, or some other time BEFORE the winter war. He could either be as weak as he was in his own time, or somehow gained his future selves power but doesn't know how to use it. Pairings is your choice.

There could also be a separate fic on what happened to 'Mirai-Ichigo', (future Ichigo).

* * *

><p>Challenge 25: Bleach<p>

"Who cares? It's just a bunch of dead hollows," he had said. But what happened when Nnoitra's actions sparked the worst civil war in Hueco Mundo history? An ancient clan of hollows resurfaced, and worse? They're angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeeeah, that's a slightly modified version of what's in my story challenge forums...<strong>

**Sorry 'bout the DBZ ones, but Vegeta's one of my facorite characters, so most of the ideas I thought up were about him.**

**Tell me if you want to claim one! **


	17. Bleach Fruit Comparisons

Bleach fruit comparison:

Ichigo = oranges

Rukia = cherries

Uryuu = blueberries

Soi fon = raspberries

Yoruichi = grapes

Aizen = apples

Urahara = bananas

Toshiro = pears

Gin = kiwi

Yuzu = strawberries

Renji = pineapple

Szayel = peaches

Grimmjow = watermelons

Ulquiorra = pomegranates

Yamamoto = raisins

Hinamori = apricot

Mayuri = eggplant

Nemu = blackberries

Unohana = plums

Byakuya = avocados

Tosen = mangos


	18. Musings of a Phantom Thief

Kaito often wondered how _blind_ people could be.

He laughed at the stupid, mocking them behind a mask of politeness. The world cannot see what was right under their nose. Hell, not even the greatest of detectives could see it! It was laughable!

How and perfectly ironic, he mused, that his alter ego Kaitou Kid, had not been found out yet.

For instance, the word _Kaito_u is a major hint. Not to mention that the phantom thief had a similar personality, a similar height, a similar body build, a simiar bag of tricks.

It was stunning to see that even Tantei-kun hadn't connected the dots. And the chibi was supposed to be the 'Modern Sherlock Holmes'.

Stupid.

There are so much _similarities_, so obvious clues. Kaito was taunting them all, and nobody knew.

Heists after heists, he was always one steo ahead of everyone. And honestly? It was boring. Real boring now. Kaito had to fight an urge to turn himself in to end this mundane routine. The unbreakable boring cycle.

He can't. He still have to find that one gem. He still had to avenge his father.

The was no challenge, the thrill of stealing something and getting away with it, was fading to dullness.

Just one more constant of his life.

Kid sighed, and readied his hang-glider.

Off he go. Again.


	19. Death Note: Divergence

**This is intended as a story, but after this chapter I couldn't find any more inspirations. So yeah, another incomplete fic. But hopefully in the future I might write more of this.**

* * *

><p>Divergence<p>

Beyond Birthday was not a happy man right now.

He was not happy - period.

He was surrounded by bars, thick steel poles embedded on the earth in front of him, blocking his way to freedom.

The cell was damp and cold, with mold gathering at the corner of the ceiling, tinged in nauseating green.

It stunk in here. This unsanitary ground full of stale food and vomit. Puddles of putrid sweat mingled with blood mingled together, making it smell truly revolting.

He felt sickened.

Chains rattled. He was wrapped up to his neck in chains, all so heavy that it was impossible to move. Or he was too weak to move.

But it was the guard's fault for not bringing him jam! Beyond could eat a lot of things with jam.

Mmm, strawberry jam. He shivered at the thought. It had been so long, too long, since he had ate something that didn't tasted like dirt in his mouth. He wanted it, to see the sweet rivers of red flow from under his fingers, to stain his finger tips with something so akin to blood. His mouth watered and Beyond Birthday really wanted something to eat right now-

The cell door clanged open, and the click of shoes alerted Beyond of somebody approaching.

Who was it this time? One of his guards would be here any moment, with a rusty dagger in their hand. Beyond liked knives, they are far superior to daggers. Daggers are crude imitations, just a copy of the original blade. Daggers are easier to handle, easier to pierce the skin, easier to stab.

In short, daggers are for _wimps_.

Knives cut. They sank into flesh with elegance no other weapon could ever imitate. They can be thrown, they could be used in any kind of ranged battles. Knives won't break if the tip is under pressure, like a sword. Knives are short, and can be carried around without anyone noticing.

He felt disgusted as he thought of the guards that tormented him. They are hypocrites of the worst kind. They hurt criminals under the name of 'justice'. They deny their own nature, but would condemn a man because of it.

The footsteps stopped, and Beyond was surprised that it was, in fact,_ not_ the guards that approached his cell. Though his body felt very heavy to move, Beyond managed to tilt his head to meet the obsedian eyes of his observer.

Crimson clashed with black and the two stared each other down. What stood hunched over Beyond was a man only a few years older than him. He had unkept raven black hair that fell across his face messily. The man wore a simple white shirt and baggy jeans that covered his feet.

"Beyond."

Ah, that name he hadn't heard for a while. Beyond grinned, L was here, and he wanted something.

"Come to visit me, L?" Beyond asked. He could still see the numbers ticking above his head, beneath the name of L Lawliet.

23 97 9 42

They shifted constantly, in patterns that no mere human could understand. It was exhilarating to know that he still held the power, to know who and when they would die. It made him felt special, unique, powerful.

It was L's voice that brought him back from his thoughts.

"B, I have a proposition for you."

Beyond grinned. He looked terrible with his hair greasy and wild, his eyes are wide open with dark bags under them. His full iris could bee seen glowing in the darkness like the eyes of a demon from hell. The detective felt a shiver as he looked down at the criminal, as if looking at another version of himself.

Beyond laughed, his voice scratchy, it echoed around the steel-reinforced room. It had not yet lost it's cold tone or it's creepy quality, but it was not very loud.

"I am not just a mere Backup, L." Beyond whispered, "Forget the deal. You will just lock me back here after you're done with me."

"You are a criminal, and it will not be good if we allowed you to just roam free after this."

"Oh, I know that," Beyond laughed again, this time full of scorn and loathing, "still idealistic as ever, L. But all I have done is to avenge A's death, a death _you _drove him to."

"...I know."

"Besides, those people are going to die anyways. Nobody is immortal. And unlike you, I don't hide my actions behind the name of 'justice'."

"Stop it," L said, sounding agitated. A was always a sore spot for both of them, and in truth L felt guilty for putting A under the pressure when he was not ready yet. "You wll listen to my proposition, and after that, you will get another trial. If you didn't kill anyone while on this case, you will be cleared and will be living with me."

"I feel so honored." Beyond said sarcastically, "I suppose you will be watching me at all times, even after my trial?"

"Correct."

It was obvious that L was more worried about the case than he showed, judging the fact that he would go to a serial killer for assistance. L was going all out on this case, and Beyond was a bit jealous of the murderer. Speaking of which...

"L, what is the case you are working on?" Beyond asked.

"You will see once you accepted the case." L said. Beyond had to smirk at the confidence the detective was excluding. L had no doubt that Beyond was intrigued with the case, and will most certainly accept.

"Very well then. L, you have my word that I will not attack you once I'm out of here."

L blinked, "But B-kun had not promised not to attack me before you're out of here."

"Humph." Beyond scoffed, "I will not attack you in here either. Are you satisfied now?"

"Very."

L took out a set of keys and unwound the complicated cris-crossing of chains tat bound Beyond. Immediately, Beyond was holding him by the neck, squeezing painfully.

"Oh, be quiet," he snapped, "I'm not attacking you, I'm just threatening you. Now, L, be warned that Beyond Birthday is not someone to be trifled with. I am not your pawn, not somebody you can order around without questions. I do things my way, and if I disagree with your plans, I will act on it my own way. Understand?"

L nodded, his head bobbing up and down quickly. Beyond released him and continued to walk towards the exit as if nothing had happened. Despite his years of confinement, B was still very strong. Or at least more than L.

The detective trailed after the criminal, picking up his phone and calling Watari.

A moment later, a black car swerved towards an empty parking lot. L gestured Beyond over and they climbed aboard.

Beyond sat comfortably, his bloodied rags that was once prison clothes scraped against the rather clean seat. L winced. The other man was pale, but that was understandable because he had not seen sunlight for years. Beyond gave L a glance, a look that said 'tell me now or I'll rip your head off'

L sighed, "I suppose I should start with explaining the case we're investigating. Weeks ago, criminals had been dying from heart attacks, and this mass murderer responsible for this was being dubbed as 'Kira'. I have challenged Kira on television and had discovered that Kira kills by supernatural means. He only has to know the name and face to kill his victims."

"Only their names and their faces?" Beyond asked, his mind whirling at the glanced at L's name again. His eyes can see a person's names and the day they die. Was there some kind of connections between this?

Beyond retained his thoughtful look throughout the silence. L was still staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"What was my role in this case of yours?" Beyond asked, "You are handling this well without my help. So I'm assuming that I will be doing something else?"

L smiled grimly, "B-kun had forgotten what his letter mean. You are my Backup" he ignored Beyond bristling at the words, "We will both be L in this case. While I am busy with other things, you will be filling in for me."

"Being L..." Beyond sighed. He had always dreamed of avenging A, to kill L and take his place. But now that the situation was upon him, the words tasted bittersweet in his mouth, "If you give me jam, then it's a deal." Yes, everythin is better with jam.

They shook hands

The car came to a halt as they arrived at their destination. Beyond was almost overwhelmed at the sense of familiarity of the sight of his old apartment. It was a little worn out, but everything else looked exactly the same as before.

"You've been living in my apartment?" Beyond asked in surprise - and a little bit of anger. It was not everyday you find out your nemesis had been in his house, searching through his things.

"No, I live in a hotel. But this is going to be the headquarters of the Kira task-force." L said, Beyond breathed a sigh of relief.

"While your little friends move in, I'll be in my own room. Which is off-limits."

"OF course."

Beyond strode into his home - and sneezed at all the dust that had gathered in there over the years. L was not lying, then.

The first thing Beyond did was to take a shower. He turned the water to as hot as possible, and scrubbed his skin raw. He felt the filth and grime washing away, and felt relief at being clean for the first time in a long while.

The water got warmer. The edge of his mind tingled. Something was not right, something he was forgetting. The shower was boiling now, scorching his skin. It used to be a relief to bask in the heat like this, but now he was getting more uncomfortable. Weird, it never bothered him before.

Hot. Too hot. the dribbling shower turned red. Dancing flames greeted his vision, he was in that room again. Burning. It was unbearable, pain clouded every corner of his mind. He could not , everywhere, licking at his skin. Skin peeled off and Beyond was screaming, screaming at the agony-

"B!" Hands gripped him, and Beyond could not see straight. The flames flickered, and was replaced by water once again. Beyond was on the floor, and was being shaken by L.

"Beyond, are you alright?"

"Yes," he lied. He was never okay, he never would be. The memories of setting himself on fire would never fade, neither would the scars. That night had been etched into his memory, and would never go away. It was humiliating to have such a weakness, and Beyond despises weakness.

He was not weak.

L was guiding him, motioning him to wear clothes. His old ones would be thrown out to the trash, and hopefully would never be seen again.

Beyond now wore clothes similar to L, but he also had on a black jacket and a baseball hat with the letter B on it. He wore sneakers too, perhaps trying to be similar and different to L at the same time.

Beyond loved contradictions.

"Now, pretend to be me and greet the task-force that will be here within fifteen minutes."

"Wha-?"

"I'm giving you a test run, B. I want to see how well you can interact with them, and if they notice anything different about

you."

Beyond huffed indignantly and walked up to the bathroom mirror. He looked a lot like L already. Same facial structure, same eyes, though his was red. Same hair even though L's hair was wilder. From his time in prison, Beyond also had bags under his eyes.

Beyond Birthday shrugged off his jacket, hunched, and carefully used a comb to style his hair. There was no helping his eye color because Beyond just_ refuse_ to wear contact lenses. But overall, he looked exactly like L.

L raised an eyebrow. B raised an eyebrow.

L shrugged. B shrugged.

"B," L and B said at the same time, "stop copying me."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Beyond asked innocently.

"Yes, but save it for when they arrive." L scowled. B scowled.

L sat down and began to type on his computer. B sat down and pretended to type on a computer.

"I thought I said stop." L and B said at the same time.

Beyond shrugged, "I need some practice for the real event." he continued 'typing' away at his imaginary computer.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"It's time then." Beyond said cheerfully, prancing down the stairs"Wish me luck!"

L stared at him, "...I swear, he's bipolar." he muttered to himself


	20. Death Note: Divergence 2

**Well well well, what do we have here...?**

**This chapter just sort of wrote itself, but I'm glad it's not a one-shot anymore.**

**If I actually finish the story, I will be deleting all chapters from KCoT, and repost them as a real story somewhere else. (*coughkhorosecough*)**

* * *

><p>Beyond opened the door slowly, relishing in the faces the taskforces were making. They were just dumb idiots that are too stupid to back out, even when they heard Kira could kill by only a face and a name, they still/ introduce themselves to a stranger.

Beyond leveled a finger, (it was also the shape of an L, which was very ironic).

He had no idea how L was going to stand working with these idiots, and even more impossibly, train them in shape.

"Bang." he said simply, and when the taskforce looked confused, Beyond had to resist the urge to facepalm. "If I was Kira, you'd be dead right now." he explained

Some of them managed to look sheepish, while others still did not understand.

"Does that mean you're Kira?" Ukita asked nervously.

Beyond rolled his eyes, "No." he resisted adding a 'duh' at the end. Those 'help' L enlisted are going to drag him down than being an actual 'help'. And he was sure L was thinking the same thing from upstairs.

"Are you L, then?" Asked Yagami Souichiro.

"Finally somebody gets it, give the old man an award." Beyond said sarcastically, "Because I'm not nice enough to give out my real name, you could call me 'Ryuuzaki'."

"..." the taskforce still looked shellshocked. L was nothing like they imagined he would be, and they didn't know what to think about this guy.

"Oh, um... Ryuuzaki, it's n-nice to meet you!" Matsuda laughed nervously, extending his hand for Beyond to shake. Deciding to be 'L-ish' and be polite, Beyond took it.

If he made a bad impression on the taskforce now, then L would be angry, and possibly send him back to prison. Beyond wasn't going to give up on his freedom, and L knew it.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought."

They discussed the plans concerning Kira. It seems that Kira was in one of the police families, because when L guessed it was a high-school student, Kira had gotten information from the police records and changed the timing of the criminal's deaths. It could mean Kira had been leading them on all along, or that Kira was still a student but could manipulate the timing of the deaths whenever he wanted.

"Here," Beyond pushed them a file full of photographs. There were three strange deaths. One was a prisoner who drew a pentagon with his own blood and he, along with the second one, wrote suicide notes. the last one escaped from prison and died in a public toilet.

"What does that mean?" Aizawa asked.

"It means that Kira was still testing his power, and he's experimenting with the criminals." Beyond murmured, staring at the photographs, "and I'm 78% sure that this suicide note is a code of some sorts..."

"You're amazing, Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda exclaimed.

Naturally, Beyond's ego would have inflated further, but since they thought they were complementing /L/, it just wasn't as satisfying.

Beyond gazed at the picture more closely, his red eyes scanning the lines more closely. There was no hidden meaning contained inside, so that means it not a word game. The answer was hidden somewhere...

"L" Beyond didn't notice himself saying it out loud, "Did you know that Shinigamis likes apples?"

Was that it? He felt disappointed. Kira was obviously underestimating their intelligence, if he thought 'L' would be confused about this. But still, it's better for Kira to toy around with them. Beyond would not miss the chance of seeing Kira's face as he caught- no, he would kill him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Shinigamis don't exist!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Not to you." Beyond muttered. He sat in L's favorite position on the chair, and inwardly winced as he picked apart a cake. Cakes are just not on the same level as jam.

"L- um, Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda called, "Do you still think it's a code?

"No," said Beyond, "I think Kira is just mocking us."

"What are we going to do then? " asked Aizawa.

"For now, we need to narrow the list of suspects. Kira has access to police families, and is a good hacker or the parents give them the information. Kira is a student. He only changed the timing after we figured that out, and the deaths before that matched."

"W-wow, you're so smart Ryuuzaki!"

"So what I need," Beyond continued as if he hadn't heard, "Is to put surveillance in the suspect's families."

Souichiro twitched, "My son is on that list, and we are not going to put cameras in the house so you can enjoy peeping at my wife!"

Beyond stared, "Don't worry, I'll have a woman watch any shower scenes. No lesbians."

Souichiro just muttered and shook his head.

"Fine," he said after a while, "If it helps clear my son's name, then I'll allow it."

"No guarantees," said Beyond, "Right now, his chances of being Kira is... 3%"

Souichiro sighed, "I guess that's the best I can get."

One by one, the taskforce filtered out the room. Beyond Birthday turned and smirked at the camera, his ruby eyes glinting amusedly.

"How did I do." he asked.

"Not bad," the reply came instantly, not missing a beat. "I think you've scared them off."

"So you'll be there to greet them in person next time," the serial killer laughed, "Oh, I do want to see their faces when they realized they've been talking to two different people as 'L'."

"... Just don't tell them until they figure it out."

"Heh, that'll never. But I do admit, it's scary how much we could accomplish when we actually agree on something."

"The taskforce is not that dumb, so have a bit of faith in them."

"Not that dumb? Kyahahahah... I'll believe that when they catch Kira before we do."

"They may surprise you, you know."

"Not a chance."

"..."

"By the way, the cake tasted disgusting."

"BLASPHEMY!"


	21. Watching

Watching

He was always watching.

Searching and glaring and observing through his huge obsidian eyes. L did not look human at all, eccentric and bizarre creature he was.

The eternally emotionless face peered at the world and wonder, in something akin to boredom, that he was going to die.

Light Yagami would never know that he had already lost when he challenged L. L was an idea, L was replaceable and yet irreplaceable in his own way, L was immortal.

There will always be someone waiting at the foot of the throne, waiting patiently, working hard, to succeed the magnificent title and the burden that came with it.

The bells rung clearly, for a wedding or a funeral. L was silent, he knew what it was, he knew what it meant.

Deep down, the human part of him feared. It screeched and clawed and fought with all his damn effort to get out, to be a person again. L suppressed that part easily, eclipsing the consciousness with his mind.

He was no longer the mortal L, the human boy called Lawliet who was born of a father and mother. He was created, reborn, as just L - a brilliant detective who never failed a case.

He was the embodiment of justice, a criminal's nightmare, a phantom who never showed himself to the world.

Who was he, really?

L did not know anymore.

Anxiety hit him hard, and the detective nearly toppled. He wanted this to be over, he wanted rest, he wanted the mind-numbing oblivion that awaited them all in death.

The was never a heaven or hell, they all go to the same place in the end: a black, endless void floating eternally. Humans are humans, therefore they go to the same place.

Death was not biased, everything was equal, everyone die.

Even pseudo-gods such as L and Light.

"Watari, we will begin testing the thirteen-day rule."

L knew his fate, and he accepted it.


	22. The Misadventures of BMN

**The misadventures of Beyond, Mello and Near.**

**Originally, I wanted to write about them and the taskforce reading the LABB novel together (like so many of _those_ Harry Potter fics), but the chapter kept dragging on and on, so I'll save that for next time. Stay tuned for part two!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>It was a rather normal day. The Kira Taskforce had made no progress on catching Kira, Light and L were bickering - same as usual.<p>

This took place after the Yotsuba incident, where L and Light were handcuffed together, Light lost his memories of the Death Note, and L discovered the existence of deadly notebooks.

Fortunately, or unfortunately - however the reader may view it- the mundane part of the day is about to end.

You see, because things were progressing so slow, the Shinigamis watching this deadly game was getting bored. L was putting off experimenting with the 13-days rule, with the excuse of giving the Taskforce a break, something the detective never done before.

That would seem odd, and nobody would know why L did it, and the man would take it to his grave. But his reluctance of testing that particular rule is because of his discomfort of the unlucky number.

Oh no, L doesn't believe in superstitions. The story behind his encounter with 13 is very personal, and one to be revealed.

13, B, Beyond Birthday, Rue Ryuuzaki.

Back to the plot.

The Shinigamis in the Death God's realm had nothing to do. Sure, gambling always provide a bit of excitement in their lives, but an eternity of placing bets and losing everything they have... that was getting repetitive and bland.

Ryuk's deliberate 'blunder' in dropping Sidoh's Note was obviously noticed by the Shinigami King. The King did not approve of Ryuk stealing someone's method of living. But, he was pretty bored, too, and wanted to see what will happen.

Light Yagami did not disappoint.

For the first time in centuries, they had something to do. Something to look forward to and something to bet on. Something to add a bit of color into their monotonous lives.

But now, it was getting boring again. The two warring humans aren't doing anything, the case was at a dead end. L wasn't doing anything, and Kira couldn't respond because of it.

"All this problem is caused by one dead human," the King groused from the spot on his throne, "Beyond Birthday, was that his name...?"

It was tempting, all too tempting, to pull that interesting human with their Eyes from the realms of Mu, and see how the people on Earth would react. The King could do it, he created the rules for the Death Note after all, so he could also break them.

Resurrection is not beyond his abilities.

But wait, the King had a better idea. After all, there had to be a guarantee that this human would make things more exciting. It would not do if Beyond Birthday learned his lesson and steered clear of L for the rest of his new life. Humans are unpredictable sometimes.

"Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh," the Shinigami King laughed, "Reincarnation? Nah, too long. How about a visit to him? Hmm, he might not listen to me. What I have to do is catch the human off guard. They're easier to manipulate that way."

With a wave of his hand, the ruler of the Shinigami realm held a black book with a white cover that wrapped around the lower half of the covers. Silver, English words were etched at the top.

"I'll take this to him, then."

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the darkness that surrounded him.

He could still feel the phantom pain in his heart, felt it freezing as he sunk - deeper, deep into eternal sleep. Into the waiting embrace of death.

If he was dead, then where was he now?

Beyond Birthday felt nothing around him, not even the floor. He was floating, hovering, suspended in a void that he knew to be not Heaven nor Hell. Mainly because there isn't a Heaven or Hell.

Then there was a presence. It slithered around him, like a coiled snake. He could feel its eyes on him, watching, even in this darkness where Beyond couldn't make out anything. He knew it could see him, and the creature knew that he knew.

"Human," it finally spoke, "I have a proposition for you."

Beyond grinned, "Name it."

He knew that this thing is alien, otherworldly, unlike anything he had ever encountered in his life. And the way it addressed him confirmed that it is not mortal nor his species. It wanted something from him, enough that it resurrected him. B put a hand on his chest - and discovered that his heart had started beating again.

"You're alive," it told him, "And if you refused the terms of this deal, I could easily put you to sleep again."

"What are you?" Beyond asked mildly, not at all concerned about the threat on his life. This thing would not have brought him back without a good cause, so it would need a reason to kill him so quickly.

"Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh," the thing gave a bout of chuckles so similar to Beyond's own laughter, that the serial killer felt a chill, "I am the Ruler of this realm, Mu, and the Shinigami world. I am the King of Death Gods!"

"Splendid," B replied flatly, "What does thy majesty want with me?"

The King laughed again, "I told you, I wish to strike a deal."

"A deal? There has to be a drawback, a catch."

Again, Beyond felt the presence around him bobble with excitement. Imagine mist being blown up and down by a blow-dryer, and you may get the image.

"You do know of Kira, the one who had killed you?"

"I have heard him a few times from other prisoners, yes."

"L, the other person who had defeated you, is locked in a battle of wits against him. So far, neither side is winning, the game is at a standstill, and us Shinigamis are bored."

"You're all watching the Human world?" the man asked.

Another bobble in the air, and Beyond was almost certain that the King was nodding.

"You being there will obviously get things going. Things will get exciting again and everyone will be happy again... except for Kira and L, of course."

The serial killer smiled, "What do you want me to do?"

"Mihael Keehl."

Mello's eyes snapped open as he instantly bolted upwards from his bed. Matt was still fast asleep on the couch, having stayed up late to play video games. But not even Matt knew his real name. Nobody knew, except...

"L?"

"Guess again." the voice chuckled. Mello glared around the room, but despite the glow of the television illuminating the room, he could not locate the speaker.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Kya ha ha ha... Haven't you figured it out, Mello? After all, you were the one who wrote that fascinating story about me in Los Angeles, about L and Misora and the Wara Ningyos?"

"B," Mello said, glad his voice was still steady. The former successor, the 1st in line, was supposed to be dead in prison from a heart attack, but here he was - alive and mocking him. Beyond Birthday stepped out from the shadows, looking as young as ever without the makeup he wore during his case, or the burn scars he got from his near-death experience. His eyes were black, though it looked oddly red when light hit it from an angle.

"Ding dong, we have a winner!" B clapped, "You took your time."

"I'm still half-asleep, unlike somebody," Mello replied scathingly, "By the way, I heard you died."

"I did," Beyond Birthday frowned and started muttering, "Stupid Shinigami, sending me here, in Mello's room of all places! He must have no geological senses at all, because Japan is clearly continents away!"

"I don't believe the bullshit you're sprouting," Mello said flatly, "And earlier, you said you've read the story I wrote? When?"

"Just under an hour ago," B chuckled, "I borrowed your night-light while you're sleeping. Ate some jam too."

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?!"

"I did, eventually, didn't I?"

"Whatever," Mello growled, "Why are you going to Japan anyways?"

Beyond's eyes glinted, "Because L and Kira are there, and I believe you can give me a lift with your connections to the mafia in England."

"Roger forbid us to go," Mello said sulkily. He was slowly getting used to the appearance of the former Wammy child in his room, and his guard was relaxed slightly.

"You actually listened to him?" Beyond asked incredulously, "Who are you and where is Mello?"

"He threatened my chocolate stash," Mello said crossly.

B gave a cackle, "Well, I'm not in this orphanage anymore, so he doesn't get a say on me! And I'm sure no blame will fall on you if I... 'kidnap' you for a while."

Mello smirked, "Brilliant plan. As expected from the previous number 1."

"I would have thought you hated number 1s," B said curiously, "After all, you were nearly frothing at the mouth whenever Near did something."

"That's just the rivalry we always had, don't worry about it," Mello waved his hand around, "So... when do we go?"

"Now," Beyond decided, "We'll steal the key to the gates from Roger, then loop around to the back. That's the only way to avoid the security cameras. Then-"

"If you're talking about the key, I already have it here," another voice said calmly by the doorway.

"NEAR!" Mello shrieked, "What are you doing here?"

"I overheard talking, so I came to listen." Near replied emotionlessly, "As for the key, I always have an emergency key around for escaping Linda's tea parties."

"Aha!" Mello cried triumphantly, "I knew you always found some kind of a way to escape those!"

"Japan. Airplane ticket. Now." Beyond growled. Their bickering was getting on his nerves, and they would never get anything done by this rate.

"What about Matt?" Mello asked, glancing back on the sleeping boy.

"What about him?" Near retorted, "If you want, leave a note."

"Fine, fine." Mello groused.

The three genius children tiptoed down the hallway. After checking Roger's sleeping in his office or not, they snuck past the guards and out the back door. Near pulled out the key and unlocked the gate, and the kids headed quickly out of sight.

"Hello?" Mello was speaking into his phone. "Yes, this is Mello speaking. I need three plane tickets to Japan ASAP, which means within an hour! Stop whining, get it done quickly and I won't do anything to you, understand? Meet me at the London airport to drop it off. Goodbye."

He clicked it shut.

"I would hail a taxi, but I don't have any money..." B grumbled as he rummaged through his empty pockets.

Near shook his head, "I spent it all last week to buy thirty packs of tarot cards."

The two Number Ones turned to Number Two, who looked insufferably smug.

"Haha!" Mello laughed gleefully, "Admit it; you will be doomed without me!"

Near sighed and exchanged glances with Beyond Birthday, "His ego will be the death of him."

"Dully noted," Beyond grumbled.

The drive to the airport was silent, the teens regarding the approaching silhouette of the building in anticipation. They would go to Japan, they will meet L, they would actually get to see L!

Despite the fact that he resembled L, Beyond Birthday had never met the detective. All the make-up, the unkempt and artistically messy hair, the clothing, was all scraps of information he had painstakingly scavenged throughout his years. He carefully wheedled from Wammy, Roger, or those who saw L before. The others, like behavioral patterns- B deducted himself. Because what good would the backup be if he couldn't figure out the person he was copying?

Near, being L's successor, had spoken to L a couple of times. But L was always behind the computer screen, behind the Old English font that was his trademark. L had seen N, N did not see L.

Mello had heard stories from L. How he and Watari met, the Detective Wars, and the LABB murder cases with the serial killer sitting right next to him. But like Near, it was told through an electronic voice from a white screen with the letter L floating in the middle.

Non of them had saw L's face before, and they would do anything to see it.

"I suppose we should wear a mask, if we're going to meet Kira," Near said slowly, playing with his finger puppet.

"Who said we have to meet them?" Beyond asked, "We can just install cameras in their headquarters, then communicating the L-way.

Mello grinned, "I'm sure he'd be shocked to see his own way to be used against him."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing his reaction," Near said solemnly.

They were on the airplane now. Mello's lackey had handed them their tickets without a word, before hurriedly speeding back to the hideout, far, far away from his boss.

"So, B, what was the thing that you wanted to find L and tell him about?" Mello asked curiously. In the middle, Near perked up, also interested in what his predecessor had got to say.

"I came back from the dead. Mello's book was not inaccurate, and as you may have wondered about my scars - they're gone because of that." the murderer started, "The reason, interesting enough, was because a supernatural deity was bored. The Shinigami King was interested in the little scuffle with Kira and L, it being the only entertainment it had for a long time."

"Wait," Mello interrupted, "You're implying that death gods exist?!"

"Absurd," Near declared.

Beyond shook his head, "I would have thought so too, if I wasn't alive right now. The King wanted me to tip the scales, in one direction or the other, with the help of this book here." He gestured towards the black and white covers that was quite familiar for Number Two's eyes.

"My book!" Mello gasped.

"Book?" Near asked.

"Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases," B read out loud.

"What are you going to do with it? My real name is in there!" Mello cried.

"Only L knows our faces," said Near, "We aren't going to appear in front of Kira any time soon." He turned to Beyond, "What was it about?"

The serial killer smirked, "L's most difficult case yet, one with me starring the show!"

"Ah, I figured from the LABB title. The Los Angeles Murder Case, or also interpreted as L is After Beyond Birthday."

Mello's phone rang, and the blond flipped it open.

"Moshi moshi?"

"MELLO!" It was Matt shouting, and he sounded pissed off, "You LEFT without me! Roger is looking all over the orphanage for you and Near. Where the HELL are you?"

"Well, Matt, if you haven't deducted from my 'moshi moshi'. The twit and I are in a flight to Japan." Mello replied, sounding smug.

Near twitched.

"...What are you doing in Japan?"

"I kidnapped them," B clutched Mello's cellphone, grinning all the way.

There was a squeak and the sound of a toppling chair. Mello snickered at Matt's misfortune as the redhead stared disbelievingly at the phone he was holding, recognizing the voice.

"Please tell me you're joking," Matt said, sounding faint, "Mello is not in danger, B is not alive, Near is playing a prank on us. Please, please don't-"

"Too bad," Mello chirped, "While you slept your little head off, we left without you. Bye, I will bring back some dango for you!" Without hearing the reply, he clicked the phone shut.

"Where in Japan are we going anyways?" The blond-haired mafia boss asked with a raised eyebrow, "'Cause Japan is a very large place, and L could be anywhere."

"They are in the Kanto area," Beyond said with certainty, "I am 89% sure of it."

"…" There was nothing else to say. The rest of the plane trip was spent in silence as the three children rested, waiting for their destination to Japan tomorrow.

The next morning, the three boys we awoken by the jolting sensation caused by the plane landing.

"We're finally here," said Beyond, "So this is the Kanto area."

Mello snorted, "You can sightsee later. We'll rent out a hotel and find a way to contact L."

"Can we go and buy some jam?" Beyond asked hopefully.

"I agree, I would like to go to the nearest toy store," Near said seriously.

"Alright, alright, we'll go to a mall and look for stuff," Mello sighed, " Besides, I wanted to buy some chocolate anyways."

The trio of orphans trudged through the busy streets, past parks, schools, and apartments - but there wasn't a mall in sight. All the boys had managed to do was to get themselves lost.

"Damn it!" Beyond growled, "We don't even know L's location to contact them, we haven't got a laptop, and I'm sure we don't have any Japanese money!"

"Leave that to me," said Near. He took out a Kanto travel brochure out of his pocket. He scanned through the 10 top hotspots, the maps, hotel locations, and stopped at the information column. After a few minutes of reading, Near finally found what he was looking for.

"In a few streets from here we have a bank where we can switch our money," he said.

"But won't Roger notice the withdraw and track us down?" asked Beyond.

"No, he already knows we're in Japan," said Mello, "Matt would have told hm."

"Let's go, then!"

L didn't know what to choose - to be angry or to be terrified.

Near and Mello had escaped from the orphanage - Roger had informed Watari, who had in turn told the detective.

Sure, Mello could be up to his tricks, but that was unlikely since Roger had threatened his chocolate and Near's toys.

But while the two successors were missing, the cameras reported three figures sneaking away from Mello's room. L had rewound the tape to the past few days, but he had not seen the third person entering the room. It was almost as if the mysterious visitor had just appeared out of thin air.

Matt was still in the room, and didn't have black hair as sighted on the security cameras. Unfortunately, the person's face was turned away from the camera, and so L had only caught a glimpse of a familiar mop of black hair that he was sure he had seen somewhere.

But to evade being seen so efficiently led L to believe that this intruder was very familiar with the layout of Wammy's house. Perhaps it was a former orphan coming back to seek mischief?

No, it couldn't be. L had kept tabs on every graduated child from Wammy's House, and he knew that none of them were at England at the time. A was dead, B was dead, C was a doctor in Russia, D was still in school, E... and so on.

The Kira investigation had came to a halt. L was sure that Light had regained his memories, but was unable to prove it. The thirteen-days rule was still unable to be tested, mainly because all death-row criminals were already executed by Kira.

And since the criminal rate in Japan had dropped by 70%, there had been less and less prisoners. Now, there were hardly any rapists or murderers left, and other crimes are not punished by death - mainly because Kira would do it for them.

L was sure that Light had it all planned out; If L is able to test out that rule, then there will be evidence that Light is Kira. Of course, there might be something even beyond that, because L's instincts was telling that to him.

Right now, the world's greatest detective was shuffling towards a sweet shop. Watari was busy trying to find any available prisoners, and so could not buy a cake for him.

"Light-kun," he murmured to his prime Kira suspect, "Do you want to buy something?"

"Chips," said Light.

L nodded. They shopped for a while and while L focused only on sweets, Light had gathered some vegetables and fruits as well."

"Light-kun," said L, wrinkling his nose, "I do not like vegetables nor fruits."

"What about strawberries?"

L hesitated, "...if it's on a cake, then I will eat it," he finally conceded.

He was quite thankful that Kira is only a teenager. Kira kills by putting ink on paper, not directly involved in murdering someone. He does not have the mentality to kill someone the old-fashioned way

instead of using a Death Note - because L would never let someone stay 24/7 with him if Kira could simply poison his food or strangle him with the handcuff chains.

L and Light began to head to the cashier to buy the food. Light tried to ignore stares directed at their way because of the monstrous mountain of candy that was piled onto the shopping cart.

Light briefly wondered why Ryuuzaki was staring at him.

They had finally purchased a brand-new laptop, a hotel room (ironically, 404), and some food. Which means, nothing but sweets. Mello bought ten boxes of chocolate, Near with a bucket of sour-keys, and Beyond with thirteen jars of jam. They had used B's excellent hacking skills to get the money from L's bank account.

"Alright, it's time we get started with this!" Mello cheered.

They decided to create their own signatures using their letters, with a smaller BMN floating in the center of the screen. The letters are white, glowing against the black background. This was suggested by B, to be similar to L and yet give their own, unique flair.

There was no electronic voice, they had all agreed on that. Mello wanted to be recognized by L, to get the glory of communicating with his idol. Near knew that L would know it was them, so hiding their voices would be useless. B just wanted to see the look on L's face as the detective remembered him.

The three of them are determined, excited, and ready to meet Kira head-on.

"It's not hard to hack into the Kira Taskforce Headquarters," said the serial killer said in disappointment, "Even Matt is better than him in electronics. Honestly, It only took me an hour to get past the firewall - the rest are a piece of cake."

"Mmm, chocolate cake," Mello grinned, smacking his lips "I bet that's what L's eating right now!"

Near took a deep breath, readied the book, and pressed the button.

_"Greetings, Kira Investigation Taskforce."_


	23. Random facts

Random facts about random anime characters:

- ...you know the word you get if you take the X out of Xanxus? (Nobody noticed it before?M)

- Some khr characters have names similar to pokemon. (Mukuro and murkrow, Dino and Deino...)

- Mukuro's eyes are red and blue, the same color as 3D glasses lens!

- if you insist on spelling Light Yagami's last name backwards, then what about Sayu? Does that mean she's gay too? How does that even work?

- if Monkey D Luffy's entire body is rubber, then what about his bloodstream? And whe does all the nutrients of his food go? Do they also turn into rubber?

- How does Kuroba Kaito avoid getting caught when he wears WHITE during the night while stealing stuff?


	24. Title Discussion

"Is there any good story titles?" I complained to Hinote, "All the ones I came up with are too cheesy."

"Hm, a good title?" Hinote pondered, her silver eyes lighting up, "What is your story about?"

"I've temporarily named it Daily Life, even though it didn't suit it. It's a series of drabbles concerning the 'friendship' of Mukuro and Hibari, and the adventure the two goes through."

"...How about 'Adventures of two annoying people?"

"No."

"Drabble series?"

"No. Seriously Hinote, you're as bad as me when it came to those titles!"

"That's because we're the same person. Now, how about Tales of friendship"

"Still cheesy."

"Is there anything you can be satisfied with?" Hinote threw her hands up in the air.

I shook my head, "That's why I'm asking you."

"Forget it," Hinote sighed, "How about 'the pineapple and the skylark?"

"No!" I growled, "Do you know HOW many people referred to those two as such? There are tons of story titles of how Tsuna's tuna, Mukuro's pineapple, Hibari's skyark... and referring to their flames are worse! Do you know every labled chapter I could always identify as who's featured the moste because of that title? Honestly!"

"Treading on thin ice?"

"Okay, the title's cool, but it doesn't suit the story at all. It's D-R-A-B-B-L-E-S! Drabbles!"

"Didn't stop Peppymint."

"Yeah, but she actually writes good stories."

"Humph, what about "Night Sky?"

"Has nothing to do with the story."

"Can't you just create japanese names?"

"...I'll have to explain it, which then defeats the purpose of making it japanese to hide the lameness."

"What do YOU think of then, Genius?"

"The friendship theory?"

"What does that even mean?

"In KHR as well as DBZ, whoever the protagonists defeat will end up joining them."

"Ah, like Mukuro Xanxus and Byakuran?"

"And Bulma and Yamcha and Vegeta and Piccolo and-"

"I get it!" I interrupted, "Now how about Two flickering lights?"

"Laaaaaaame."

"I don't see you coming up with any better."

"How about Two candles?"

"Copycat."

"Pleh." Hinote blew a raspberry, "Violet and blue?"

"You're describing bruises."

"Bruises of purple and blue?"

"They'd be thinking of real bruises, which the story lacks."

Hinote pouted, "Alright, then how about Plums and Blueberries?"

"...that was actually a good name!" O.o

"I told you I'd get it sooner or later!" Hinote brags.

I stared, dumbfounded, "Because Hibari's purple he's the plum, and Mukuro's blue so he's a blueberry. Yes, no pineapples at all!"

"And Tsuna would be an orange, Ryouhei a banana, Gokudera a straberry, Lambo a green apple, and Yamamoto as... something blue which I still can't think of anything except for blueberries."

I shrugged, "Meh, I dunno either. Oh well, we've gotten our title!"

Hinote turned around to face the audience, "Alright Ladies and gents, show's over! Good night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hinote is a character in another fic of mine, don't worry about it. I typed this up while I was trying to think up a title for a story in the future, and created a random file to clear my thoughts in (and jot down possible title ideas). I might actually have a story up in the future with "Plums and Blueberries" as a title! So stay tuned!<strong>

**And the part about Peppymint... just forget what I said. I won't judge if whether her title fits or not. I hope that comment didn't upset anyone.  
><strong>


	25. Plumbs and Blueberries: Ch1

**You might have read this somewhere before, and you'll be right! This is the first (and only) chapter from my deleted fic, Plums and Blueberries.  
><strong>

**No reviews, favs or alerts so I deleted it and stuck it in here. Future chapters will soon be posted after this. Give or take a day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Hibari breaks into Vendicare

* * *

><p>Hibari was not amused when he was denied of a chance to fight Mukuro again. Despite the numerous encounters they shared with each other, somehow their meetings were always interrupted.<p>

Right now the Carnivore was itching for a fight. Things had settled down after the Ring battles (not that he cared about what those Herbivores were doing). After experiencing the rush. And the thrill of facing a strong opponent in battle, life became very bland afterwards.

So now the prefect found himself marching towards Kokuyo land, all thoughts of attending Namimori middle school forgotten. Fighting is like a drug for him. He need to have more.

"Oya oya, Kyouya. What brings you here?" A smug and downright irritating voice interrupted his thoughts. Hilarious turned around and saw nothing.

"Show yourself Herbivore."

"Ah, afraid I can't do that. The moment I appear you will bash your weapon against my cute little Chrome's body."

Hibari's eyebrow twitched, though he showed no other sign of emotion. "Why do you have her around if you're not going to fight?"

"I don't know, really," Mukuro admitted, "At the time I am very desperate, and she's very cute of course."

"Talk about something useful or I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu... Are you jealous, Kyouya?" He could hear the taunt inMukuro's voice.

"No."

The was a disappointed silence that hung around longer than it should be. Finally, Hibari broke the silence. "When you break out of that prison, I will fight you."

"Hm... Wonder how am supposed to do that, Cloud-chan. Vendicare's supposed to be the number one unbreakable prison."

"That's not my problem."

"But you're the one who wanted to fight me."

Hibari was really tired of standing around talking to the air. He spun around and used his to tonfas to break down the door where he knew Mukuro stayed in the last time they fought. Traces of their battle could still seen etched in the walls, the scorched floor, and the craters that littered around everywhere.

"Herbivore."

"Kyouya." Mukuro's illusion body replied with a grin, "Here to join the party?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, the Cloud Guardian could see the other two Herbivores that usually lurk around Mukuro. They were eying him wearily but Mukuro waved at them to stand down.

"That's not a way to treat our guest, Ken and Chikusa."

Ken snorted, "Mukuro-san, the last time we treated our guest, they we barely alive when they made it out."

"Precisely," Mukuro smiled, "We don't want Kyouya to feel... uncomfortable, do we?"

"Spare me your hospitality and fight me," Hibari said bluntly.

"Right to the point. But there is the problem, Kyouya... If I don't get out of Vendicare soon, my power will soon dwindle until even if I'm let out, will be no match for you."

Ken and Chikusa let in a sharp intake of breath. They were not told about this. When they had asked about the condition of his body earlier, Mukuro had simply assured them that he would be fine.

"So I propose a deal. Do you want to listen?"

"...Hn."

* * *

><p>"I will bite you to death!"<p>

_You agreed to it didn't you? Is the head do the Discipline Committee such a dishonorable man?_ Mukuro's voice snickered, though only Hibari could hear it.

"You... When you said to break you out of prison, you do NOT mean you will possess my body," Hibari said sharply, "Leave this instant."

_Cloud-chan... I know the structure of this building. Without my guidance, you'd be lost._

"Direct me outside my body then, I can move on my own."

_No you can't. _Mukuro's voice sounded oddly reserved, _This entire floor is filled with sleeping gas. When I possess someone's body, I don't really feel what the body does. The moment I leave you Wilber snoring lump on the floor._

Hibari'a eyes narrowed at the mental image. He hated the fact that he need his nemesis's help, "Consider us even then."

_I knew you,d come to your senses, Cloud-kun._

No other words were spoken as the two souls sharing a body dashed silently down the hall, neatly dodging guards and security cameras. The guards were normal, only the maximum security level had the Vindice.

_We are in the fourth floor. To get to my body you needed to take the elevator ten cells on the right. Be careful, there's a guard taking a lunch break nearby. _Mukuro sounded serious.

"How do you know that, Herbivore?"

_I could split my control to multiple places I simply scouted around, that's all._

Still the odd tone of voice, lacking any playfulness. It didn't fit Mukuro's usual playful personality at all. It was as if he was worried about something...

"What's on your mind Rokudo? I won't forgive you if I get caught because you withheld information." In fact, that's what Mukuro would do - lure him here and get Hibari locked up, then laugh at how naive the prefect is.

_I wouldn't do that, Cloud-chan,_ Mukuro had apparently read his thoughts.

"Stay out of my mind."

_Can't do that, Kyouya,_ Mukuro laughed, but then his voice was serious again. _Next floor is the real challenge. There are traps, laser tripwire, all kinds of invisible triggers. There are no guards because they are likely to trigger one and kill themselves._

"Do you expect me to have X-ray vision when you brought me here, Rokudo?" Hibari said icily, "Or you may think so highly of my abilities to think I could do anything."

_Kufufu..._ Mukuro sounded smug, _Leave that to me. As long as you don't mind some... Modifications._

"Rokudo, what-" Hibari was interrupted as his right eye suddenly itched, his vision in that eye was now tinged in red. He could see the glowing outlines of various triggers for thousands of deadly traps along the single hallway. It didn't take a genius to figure what had just happened, and Hibari was sure that if he looked in a mirror he would stare (in horror) at his right eye which had turned red.

_Second path, reversed,_ Mukuro said proudly, _Instead of me using your abilities, you could temporarily use mine._

Hibari bristled, "You WHAT!" He hissed, "I don't need-"

_Oi, quiet down. And Kyouya, don't deny that you need it._

And it was true, Hibari realized as he slipped between two rotating blades that aimed for his head, without the eyes he would have been shredded to mincemeat the first step he took into the room. The entire floor was filled with death-traps that are entirely impossible to evade if one cannot see them.

He steppes aside a square that turned out to have a flamethrower hidden underneath to cause a chain-reaction of knives. This prison is going to be bitten to death when he gets out. For crimes of trying to kill Hibari Kyouya.

After a few hours, Hibari had successfully gotten past each of the traps without triggering a single one. With his sharply honed instincts and the X-ray like eyes which he still hated (because it was Mukuro's.)

_... Elevator on your left, _Mukuro finally said, _I don't know much of the Vindice, Cloud-chan. But there's no sleeping gas on that floor. Nobody had ever gotten as far as you. _

There was an odd hint of pride in his voice.

"Whoever failed was a weak Herbivore."

_You wouldn't have made it without my help,_ Mukuro said smugly, _You would have been one of those weak herbivores yourself._

Hibari growled, "Just get on with it."

_Fine. But Kyouya... Not a sound from now on._

* * *

><p>Compared to the other noises levels filled with screams of criminals and the yelling of the human guards, the sixth and final floor was eerily silent.<p>

Hibari could hear the water bubbling in the darkness, though thanks to the eye he still could see. There was nothing except for the clanking of chains and the slow breathing of the Vindice, hidden in the shadows.

_Sixth row, ninth tank_, Mukuro sounded subdued. And tense.

They were finally here, and even Hibari couldn't help feeling the nervous pounding of his heart. This was it, the highest risk they have made. The stakes are high and losing is simply unacceptable.

_Not a single noise._

Hibari nodded and covered any spot on his body that wasn't black and blended in with the darkness, he darted nimbly through the crowd of Vindice. They didn't seem to have noticed him, too preoccupied on something else. The skylark suppressed his flames as far down as it could go, Mukuro's illusions concealing him even more.

_Look! _Mukuro hissed, turning Hibari'shead to where the Vindice had gathered. They were crowding around a prisoner with a strange device that emitted black flames.

The prisoner in the water tank screamed as it touched him, writhing as though he was being tortured. No marks appeared on his skin but the man seemed to be growing weaker. His eyes bugged as he continued to thrash, desperate to get free. No such luck, the steel chains held.

Hibari felt Mukuro stiffen as the illusionist realized something.

_That flame... It's doing something to the man. I feel his life force being sapped away._

One by one the Vindice unravelled their bandaged faces. Hibari only narrowed his eyes at the sight that greeted him. Their face was like a corpse's. A yellow, sickly skin and hollow eyes. Around their necks were stone pacifiers.

_Acrobaleno?_

No, not quite.

_Move quickly, Cloud-chan. They'll notice us soon._

Hibari wanted to retort that he could have bite them to death, but then after breaking Mukuro out the blame would be his. Hibari had no desire to end up as that man who had been sucked dry by the black flames.

6th row, 9th tank. He found it.

The Cloud guardian stopped and glanced back at the Vendice. They were still focused on devouring the other prisoner's life force and hadn't noticed him yet.

In the watery prison, Mukuro's body floated limply in the tank. It showed no form of response even as Hibari neared, though the skylark could hear Mukuro's sullen emotions. Hibari felt a pane in his heart to see his rival so lifeless in front of him, even though he knew that without his physical strength the man was still deadly.

_What are you waiting for, Kyouya?_

"Herbivore," Hibari said under his breath out of the guard's hearing range, "When they turn around and find your body gone, all hell will break loose. We will never escape in time."

_Oh, is that all?_ Mukuro chuckled, _Kufufu... Don't worry Cloud-chan, but I am one of the only people in the world whose illusions can desire the Vindice._

"Don't get full of yourself or I'll bite you to death," Hibari whispered, before he silently drained away the water and snapped Mukuro's chains.

_Kufufu, just focus on escaping, Kyouya. _Mukuro's body stirred as one eye cracked open and stared up at Hibari. They hadn't been noticed yet, and Mukuro instantly placed an illusion in the tank.

_This is as real as it gets. They would only know my escapade if they tried to do the same thing to me as they did to that prisoner, _Mukuro's voice continued in his mind, _I haven't used my vocal cords for a while, I can't talk yet._ Both eyes are open now and stared expectantly up at Hibari.

"I will only bite you to death when you're at your full power," Hibari said, ' Now tell me the backdoor."

_Oya oya, why do you think there is one?_

"Because every prison has one. An emergency door that the guards could access to quickly to get out quickly."

_Mmn, correct. It's underground under... _Mukuro trailed off.

"What is it?"

Mukuro directed Hibari's head to face the crowd of Vindice, _It's under the tall one's feet._

"I'll bite him to death."

_And get the rest of the corpse freaks on your tails?_ Mukuro sneered, _This is an untraceable operation if you didn't care to remember. That means we absolutely cannot be detected._

Hibari's retort was cut off as a high/pitched voice drew the attention of the rest of the Vendice guards. It sounded like a baby, though the duo recognized it as an Arobaleno's.

"Have all of you replenished your energy?" The mysterious cursed-baby asked.

There were choruses of "Yes Bermuda-sama" in the crowd. Hibari tensed even though he didn't recognize the name. His Carnivore instincts were warning him of another meat-eater nearby, and Hibari was right in his territory.

_This is bad, _Mukuro murmured,_ If we move now, the Acrobaleno will see us. If we don't the Vindice will once the meeting is over._

"I'll deal with that when the time comes, Rokudo."

They both turned their attention back to Bermuda.

"We will achieve our revenge soon enough!" The bandaged baby announced, "We will kill Chckerface and reverse our curse, my fellow Acrobaleo."

"That infant is a Carnivore, just like the one that hangs around Sawada..." Hibari muttered, staring intently at the small figure at the center of everyone's attention, "But his aura, it was almost like-"

_Shhh, Cloud-chan. You know I could hear your thoughts just fine._

Hibari glared at Mukuro's immobile body (which was smirking at him by the way) and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Our numbers grow, year by year. Checker face thought we died when he removed the flames of our pacifiers and gave the, to his new victims - his TOYS! I could provide weaker and weaker flames as new Vindices joins us, soon I could not provide you anymore, and we will die. The flames we torn out of these prisoners are no longer enough! We are dying!" There was a series of remorseful cries at that.

So that was what happened. The Vendice were living off the flames Bermuda was giving them, but they were running out and are draining prisoner's flames.

_I wonder what happens to someone without a flame,_ Mukuro mused, _Let's get a closer look to Prisoner-san._

The man no longer looked like he had initially when the black flames first touched him. He looked pale, his eyes not opening and no sign of live coming from his still form. He looked like a hollow shell.

Hibari felt an unexplainable surge of rage as he imagined the corpse as Mukuro's. He would never, ever, want to see his nemesis lying lifelessly on the ground with his pride drained dry. Even the weakened body in his arms was a better state than that.

_Should I feel honored that you're worrying about me, Cloud-chan?_ Mukuro chuckled, though there was some form of surprise in his eyes - like he never expected Hibari to think like that.

"You are my prey, Rokudo," Hibari told him, "Nobody else gets to kill you."

_Whatever you say, Cloud-chan._

By now, the Vendice had scattered as they resumed their usual duties. Patrolling the sixth floor, checking up on the prisoners, supplying food and oxygen to keep them alive.

Only Bermuda remained. The Night Acrobaleno straightened his cloak and turned around to face Hibari and Mukuro.

"Come over here," the infant said, his high voice carrying over the stifling silence. "I know you are here, Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro."

_Shit._ Mukuro supplied helpfully. Hibari agreed (unsurprisingly)

* * *

><p>They were led underground, Bermuda never once glancing back at them. Hibari continued carrying Mukuro's limp body while they trailed after the Acrobaleno like two lost puppies.<p>

Finally they stopped at a round table. Dim light flicked on and a blank room almost seemed to materialize.

"Sit."

Hibari propped Mukuro on one of the chairs and then sat in one myself. Even though there wasn't any trap in sight, they remained wary.

"Carnivore, get to the point." Hibari hated being helpless,hated the fact that even in an infant form the baby had more pow than him. Whoever could power the entire Vindice at the same time would have to have the power of a monster.

"You have no previous experience on stealth, did you?" Bermuda questioned lightly. Hibari clenched his teeth while Mukuro chuckled in a tense way.

"I said, get to the point."

Bermuda smirked under his bandages, "I will begin whenever I want. You have heard my entire speech?"

"Correct."

"And you came here to rescue Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Yes."

"Will you hand him over if I ask?"

_Translation: he wants to see why you are rescuing your worst enemy from prison,_ Mukuro smirked.

"I can hear you, Rokudo," Bermuda said flatly, "I admit I am interested to your reasoning, Hibari-san."

"He is my prey and I will bite him to death myself," Hibari replied snappishly.

_Oya oya, how devoted the hunter is._

Hibari ignored Mukuro and continued, "I saw what you did to that prisoner. That would eventually happen to Rokudo, would it?"

"Correct."

Hibari took on a threatening air, "The prisoner's dead."

"He is," Bermuda agreed.

Hibari stood up abruptly and brandished his tonfas, "You will be bitten to death." Stronger or not, he will punish this insolent Acrobaleno for messing with what was his.

_Cloud-chan, somehow you felt... stupider. _Mukuro commented blankly.

Hibari snarled, "Say that again Herbivore and I'll bite you to death first!"

"You'll bite me to death, you say?" Bermuda wasn't affected at all, "You are the insolent brat here Hibari-san. Why don't I give a demonstration of my power?"

On his tiny palms, a ball of black fire appeared. It swirled like a vortex as if drawing all living forces towards its center. Hibari could feel his own flames get ting pulled along, and Mukuro slumped down on his chair, exhausted.

"You see, I could have killed you both easily if I wished," Bermuda said pleasantly.

_Why haven't you then?_ Mukuro demanded, though his voice sounded worryingly weak.

"You belonged to the Vongola. If I killed you, it would have brought an unwanted war with your famiglia." Hibari remembered that it was taking a lot out of Bermuda to keep all the Vindice alive. "If we locked both of you up, someone else would break you out and you will spill all you've heard about to Tsunayoshi Sawada..

"So as an exchange for our freedom we have to keep this silent?" Hibari spat. Why was it that every bargain he made ended up bringing him more trouble?

"My battle with Checkerface is my own," Bermuda said, "Anyone not Vindice that gets in the way will get caught in the crossfire. We want to achieve revenge by our own hands, preferably mine."

_Ah, I understand,_ Mukuro had plenty of experience dealing with the topic of revenge. _I accept then, Acrobaleno._

Hibari glowered, "What are you doing, Rokudo?"

Mukuro's half-opened eyes swerved back to Hibari, _Do you actually care about their business? This is not even about the Vongola. I suppose I could sympathize with a fellow revenge-seeker._

The Cloud guardian scowled, "Fine. But I will bite you both to death if you disrupt the peace of Namimori."

Mukuro stopped smirking and his eyes widened, _You actually LISTENED to me Kyouya? The world's coming to an end! What happened to the carnivorous Cloud-chan that we all knew and feared?_

"Shut up Rokudo."

Bermuda nodded, "It's good that both of you agreed. Or else I would have to resort to... more horrifying methods."

_Lucky us, _Mukuro snorted - and suddenly Hibari understood why the blue-haired illusionist had agreed so easily to the Acrobaleno'a demands.

Bermuda snapped his fingers, "It's time for you to get out of my prison and to Vongola."

Before either one of them could protest, they were swallowed up by a black portal.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was in school, but his mind wasn't focused on his work at all.<p>

His Hyper Institution was insisting that there was something wrong with a few of his Guardians, but when he glanced back at Gokudera and Yamamoto, nothing seems wrong.

Ryouhei was cheerfully running the Boxing club, having accepted a few more members and would soon enter the Nationals. Hibari was missing from school, but the prefect was the strongest amongst all of them so he could take care of himself. Gokudera and Yamamoto are by Tsuna's side as usual, and as far as he knew there was nothing wrong with them (Though they did seem closer than normal, but maybe Tsuna's just paranoid). Chrome's with Mukuro, so she should be fin-

"BOSS!"

Apparently not.

After a few minutes of calming the hysterical Chrome down, Tsuna listened patiently to her story.

"M-Mukuro-sama disappeared from my mind!" She cried. Tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes, making Tsuna panic. He didn't know how to approach a crying girl!

"What happened?" There was only one scenario that Tsuna could think of - the other Mist Guardian's death. But his Hyper Institution didn't say anything about that, it just hinted that something was wrong.

"I remember chatting with Ken-san and Chikusa-san when Mukuro-sama suddenly took over. When he left, he told me he was going somewhere b-but he never came back! I w-waited for the entire day but he was never gone that long!"

"C-calm down Chrome-chan," Tsuna tried to be as reassuring as possible, "There's got to be some reasonable explanation for this."

Chrome smiled shakily, "Yes, I t-think he could just be busy. Thank you Boss."

Tsuna's spirit lifted, "You're welco-oof!"

A black hole opened in the sky, dark flames enveloped it and tore a hole in the atmosphere. Two bodies fell from the sky, conveniently using Tsuna as their cushion. The three of them were stuck in a dogpile with the Decimo on the bottom.

Tsuna dared to look up and found himself looking at a pair of steely grey eyes.

"Move, Herbivore." Hibari growled, pushing the third person off him. Tsuna could only watch, stunned, as Mukuro tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Oya oya, is that how you treat me? Aft all we've been through?" Mukuro's voice echoed, no longer in Hibari's head (which the prefect was infinitely grateful of).

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called out with relief.

Tsuna felt a twang of jealously, but ignored it because Rokudo Mukuro is currently in front of him. In person (he's scary even while sprawled on e grounding an undignified way),

"Kufufu, miss me?" Mukuro's head tilted slightly upwards.

Hibari brushed dirt off his uniform and kicked the pineapple-haired illusionist, "I did my part, Herbivore. Now recover and fight me."

"H-hold on Hibari-san, YOU'RE the one who broke Mukuro out of Vendicare?" Tsuna finally stuttered out.

Hibari glared back, "Any word about this and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna gulped and nodded.

"Take care, Chrome," Mukuro told her while glancing at Tauna knowingly, "I know you didn't have the Talk yet but since you've found this WONDERFUL boy who I actually approved off... Come by Kokyou land tomorrow. I'm giving you the Talk."

Chrome was happily oblivious while Tsuna went beet red.

"Errr... Recover soon Mukuro?" He called hesitantly after him, then realized something.

"Wait! Hibari, Mukuro! Why are you both going in the same direction?"

* * *

><p><strong>For a drabble this is very long. I've also slightly edited the KHR universe... you'll see the changes later.<strong>

**For now, please leave a comment!**


	26. Plums and Blueberries: Ch2

**If you didn't read the light novel about Mukuro taking over Kokuyo, I will explain in case you get confused in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Masato Hitsuji was the president of the student council in Kokuyo middle school. Because of the numerous deliquents and vandalized properties, he nearly gave up on trying to convince people to better the school enviornment. He and his vice president Kabane went to confront 'Rokudo Mukuro's deliquent group. And through a few psychological games Mukuro played with him, Masato's ideals changed now that he sees how effectivey violence ruled. He went to confront 'Mukuro' again as a changed person. But 'Mukuro' turned out to be a fake (Lancia) and stopped him easily. Kabane was revealed to be the real Mukuro and Masato was actually lured into a trap and was beaten up by the people he previously bullied. With Masato gone, Kabane/Mukuro is now the president of the student council.  
><strong>

**If you want more details, let me know!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Hibari betrays Namimori

* * *

><p>"Pass the soup,"<p>

"No."

"Why not, Cloud-chan?"

"I don't take orders from you."

"Fine," Mukuro deflated, "Then I will take this soup, do doubt spilling it, and then take my clothes off and the Vongola will come in and get the wrong conclusion."

"That's not going to happen."

"Oya? Pass the soup then."

"No."

"This is going nowhere, but in case you didn't notice an't exactly move."

Hibari's glare sharpened, "I'm not going to feed you."

"I never said that," Mukuro smirked, dodging a tonfa, "Oya! No hitting the injured man!"

"If you're healthy enough to move your mouth, then you can move the rest of your body as well."

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," Mukuro created an illusion version of himself and made it carry his soup for him. "Satisfied?"

"No. You're still trying to get me to feed you."

Mukuro smiled, "Nah, I'm just going to show you how scarily my predictions are."

"Who are you, Sawada?"

"No - oops I just spilled the soup now~!"

"Hn. I don't believe you."

Mukuro's grin turned devious, "Let's have a bet. No manipulation a or possessing-people-to-get-my-way included. If Vongola did show up and get the wrong idea, then you will have to comply with a request of mine..."

Knowing the Pineapple, it would be something Hibari absolutely despised. But then again, what are the odds?

"And if they didn't come or they listened to the explanation _I_ give them, then you will join Namimori middle school's discipline committee." Hibari replied.

Mukuro chuckled, "Kufufu, so eager to keep me close, hm~?"

"No. It's just so that I could beat you up every day."

"Oh," Mukuro sighed, "Might as well take this mess of my clothes off."

"Do it away from me."

"No," Mukuro replied playfully, "Because then I'd be loosing my bet!"

Hibari growled and forcibly pushed Mukuro away, "Go. Away."

"Ah! Kyouya, you realize that's impossible, because I cannot move at the moment so you'll have to take it off for me!"

Hibari froze, then cursed fate in s head. Very loudly.

"I can hear you, Cloud-chaaaaan." Mukuro said in a sing-song voice. The bastard was enjoying this too much.

"Fine," he proceeded to unbutton Mukuro's jacket as quickly as possible, "I am going to finish this and NO Vongola-"

The doors swung open.

* * *

><p>"...I hate you."<p>

"I thought we've already established that," Mukuro blinked innocently at him.

"Just get this over with, Herbivore."

Mukuro smirked, "Alright. So I want you to attend Kokuyo middle school with me. Every Monday."

Hibari froze, "I will remain loyal to Namimori."

"You'll still be going to Namimori four out of seven days in a week," Mukuro retorted, "But I want you to see a school that's NOT as perfect as your own precious top-ranked-school-in-Namimori-town."

Hibari twitched. He hated the fact that the illusionist could always get a reaction out of him when others could not. "Monday. That's... tomorrow."

"Yes."

"And you want me to go there without-"

"-already paid for." Mukuro finished, "I tinkered with some memories, got Chikusa to buy the supplies, and the uniform..."

"I refuse to wear it," Hibari said coldly.

Mukuro shrugged, "Suit ourself. You wouldn't have much trouble anyways."

"...What?" The bastard was making no sense at all, "No arguments, no manipulations, you just agreed?"

"You've never experienced any school other than the best - Namimori. You don't know how the minor schools had to struggle through," Mukuro smiled, "Your innocence is amusing, Cloud-chan."

"Call me that again and I'll bite you to death."

"No you won't. I'm still injured."

Damn, he was right.

"In Kokuyo, violence is what people listen to. The school is a dirty piece of garbage filled with graffiti and endless delinquents and practically no rules at all. The teachers are all watching in the background too afraid to do anything," Mukuro said flatly.

"They should all be bitten to death," Hibari sneered.

"Ah, but Cloud-chan, the people here aren't like the docile little lambs back in your school. You attack them, they fight back. Not that you wouldn't be able to handle them, but the shock of somebody not at all intimidated by you - might be too much for your mind to bear," Mukuro smirked.

The Carnivore bristled, "They will listen to me by the time I'm done with them."

"Whatever you say, Cliud-chan~! I'll be waiting to collect your corpse by the end of the day!"

Hibari, despite the sinking feeling in his gut, foolishly clung to his pride. Rokudo had made it through, and so would he.

* * *

><p>"Hi Kabane-kun! Are you back from your vacation?"<p>

"Kabane-kun, you look so weak! Are you alright?"

"Ahhh! Our president is alive!"

Kabane twitched at the last comment, adjusting his huge glasses. Beside him was a dark-haired boy who his classmates had never seen before.

"What's going on, Herbivore?" Hibari hissed under his breath.

"H-Hibari-kun!" Kabane's personality did a one-eighty, "So sorry, b-but we'll talk about that aftershool, okay?"

On the side, some girls squealed while others looked disappointed, "Is he your boyfriend, Kabane-kun?"

Kabane nearly spat out his drink and Hibari glared at the massive crowd of Yaoi fangirls.

"Rokudo," he muttered, "I expected blood and guts with your explanation of Kokuyo yesterday. I expected carnage, of student bodies littering the halls. So tell me _why_ you're acting like a weak Herbivores with females trying to squeal us to death?"

Kabane winced, "Ah, th-they're my fans, Hibari-san. They always want to pair me up with someone. The last time with Hitsuji Masato was bad enough..." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Stop acting like a herbivore. Rokudo. NOW." Hibari commanded.

Kabane shook his head, "Ah no no! L-let's save that for after school. See... The bell rang a few minutes ago..." He dashed off.

Hibari stared at "Kabane", and then to his own schedule.

...

That sneaky bastard had put all his subjects together with Hibari's!

* * *

><p>"Explain. Rokudo."<p>

It was aftershool. Despite the fact that Mukuro avoided m the entire day while keeping up the "shy act", Hibari managed to learn much about the school.

It really was a dog-eat-dog world, where the best climb to the top and the losers rot. He had bitten to death a total of fifty students who tried to sabotage his test results, three biased teachers who tried giving him an unfair score, and ten delinquents who are _supposed_ to be suspended, but came anyways.

"Oya oya," Mukuro smirked as he faced Hibari, "Interesting day, no?"

"I want answers."

"Which one?"

"Your alias "Kabane" and your Herbivorous act today."

Mukuro sighed, "Couldn't you take a guess, hm? Kyouya?"

Hibari glared, "No."

"Fine fine. I came here a year ago from Italy, hiding from the Vindice. Since Kokuyo health land is abandoned, I came made this my base. As you see, I took over the school-"

"-which you said would only have worked with violence. Kabane is not even close."

"Kufufu, who said I couldn't use someone else as a stepping stone?" Mukuro chuckled, "I made the previous president list me as his Vice President, then..."

"You got rid of him."

"He drowned in violence," Mukuro nodded thoughtfully, "It's fascinating how humans think, Cloud-chan. Three days earlier he was raving about peace and how talking solves their problems. And three days later..." The illusionist smiled wickedly, "We'll you could only imagine what happened."

"Hn," Hibari scoffed, "I have fulfilled my part of the bet. I am leaving now."

"Bye bye Cloud-chan~"

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

><p>"Hieeeee! We really shouldn't have seen that," Tsuna was muttering to himself as he walked home with his friends, "I shouldn't have seen Hibari taking advantage of Mukuro, get the images out of my head!"<p>

"Mukuro is our of Vendicare?" Reborn asked curiously, "There was nothing in the news about it, which is strange because the most impenetrable prison had just been broken into."

Tsuna shivered as he remembered Hibari's threat. Between Hibari and Reborn, who was scarier? Now the baby was giving him that sadistic smirk!

"I will find out what you're keeping from me, Tsuna. One way or the other," Reborn promised, sending a shiver up his student's spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao! The thing I wanted to do with Hibari at Kokuyo wouldn't happen for a few more chapters, but you'll see soon!<strong>

**I've been going into one fandom after another. Winter break is ending soon... TT~TT, gotta hurry and cram everything I've got in the last two days! Sorry for the lack of updates for all my other stories, but this was already written so I decided to post it up!  
><strong>


	27. 10 Noblesse Predictions

Noblesse predictions: (The manga's at Chapter 265 right now so anything I got wrong, know that I didn't read any further when completing this)

1. Rai's coffin is going to be stolen - taken back by the Union. It has been stated since the beginning that the Union had gotten their hands on the coffin somehow (though they didn't know what's inside or Rai's going to be in trouble).

2. The scar on M-21's mouth will be explained via flashback. I'm sure many fangirls are curious and the author won't disappoint.

3. A battle between Frankenstein and Rai. I know Rai's stronger but he's ill as well, so that makes them even. They are the two strongest characters in the series so if the author didn't put those two against each other sooner or later, fans will be disappointed (if they ever considered there's a possibility of battling). Maybe Frankenstein will be under the influence of the Dark Spear? He will NEVER voluntarily attack Rai.

4. Rai's parants are going to be revealed. C'mon, he don't just sprang up from nowhere... The leading suspect for his father right now is actually Roctis. Despite the fact that he tried to kill Rai. He did say one time to Frankenstein that he will never forgive him if he harmed Rai (funny how he was the one who tried to kill Rai in the end while Frankenstein is one of the most loyal character I know). Another thing, in the battle against the 12th elder, Rai used his powers and 12th elder made an comment stating that it was just like Roctis's...

5. M-21 will eventually fight Mark since in chapter 263 he said he will never forgive him. It's pretty personal so I don't think anyone else would interfere.

6. Mark will try to imitate Rai in order to fight Frankenstein, or vice versa. I know he needs a part of them to imitate them but I'm sure with the amount of blood Frankenstein loses in some battle and how Rai's always coughing blood, he will have no problem.

7. There's going to be an arc featuring Regis's coming-to-age ceremony, and it's going to be crashed by the traitor clan heads. The ceremony was mentioned a few times in the manga, but it never showed anything. So I'm guessing that Rai and RK-5 will go to Lukdonia again.

8. There will be a battle between Dr Crombel (is that how it's spelled?" and Frankenstein. A lot of people had said that his powers are very similar, and Crombel DID have Frankenstein's research notes... It will be a very exciting battle.

9. There will be more about werwolves, maybe an entire arc dedicated to them. I mean, we know vampires have already been explained, and the author would keep adding to Rai's circle of friends... Maybe when Crombel's defeated...

10. The children (Shinwoo and others...) are going to regain their memories of the two incidnts Frankenstein erased. Either that or they find out the truth AGAIN and the non-humans just don't care anymore.


	28. Hellsing Investigation

**This is a random story with the fandom of Hellsing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was evening.<p>

The pale lights of dusk shone through the windows, illuminating the room. The moon was round and full, not entirely visible through the clouds, and the sun was still partly-seen on the horizon. It was blocked by the buildings though.

On the cold, basement floors, far - far below ground, the lid of a black coffin shifted. It creaked open, sliding away and fell with a heavy thud to the floor. A pair of eyes opened in the darkness, a grin slid smoothly onto the vampire's face.

"Keheheh... What a wonderful night," Alucard spoke to no one in particular. He walked through the ceiling, directly entering Sir Integra's office.

His Master sat there. She was a bit disgruntled by his sudden entrance, but she motioned for him to come over.

"I am sending you on a mission to Romania," she said, "It's where you're from. That's why you are chosen to go - your knowledge of that place will help greatly in your mission."

Alucard's face showed nothing but disinterest, "That was a few centuries ago. Are you under the delusion that I still have ties to that place, Master?"

"No," Integra admitted, "But knowledge of the landscape there can always be used to your advantage."

"The geography of Romania has reformed over the years, you could always hire a geologist to-"

"Dammit Alucard!" the Hellsing female stood up, her fists resounding on the mahogany desk, "One of my agents-"

"Besides me."

"-Besides you and Walter have disappeared there! I need you to investigate this!"

"Who? One of the best agents besides Water and I, or was it Walter himself?"

"It's Walter," Integra replied shortly, "Don't tell me you never noticed the past few days?"

"Nope," the nosferatu smirked, "I was so caught up by your constant missions that I hardly had the time to think."

Integra was already losing her patience, "I sent Seras there too to look for him, but she hasn't come back either! I need you to be serious for this Alucard!"

"Humph, the Police Girl too... This is very interesting," Alucard mused, looking slightly more interested. Only his angered scarlet eyes behind orange lenses showed his true emotions, "What was Walters doing in Romania in the first place?"

"I don't know. I have a tracking chip hidden in every one of my soldiers... That's why I know where he disappeared in. Whoever he met must have noticed it and taken it off, because right now it's in the sewers along with Walter's clothes."

"Ahahaha!" Alucard laughed, "Do I have one too?"

"It's in your hat."

The vampire rummaged around and found a tiny black microchip sewn in the inner lining of his favorite hat (not that he had any other hats). It was so small and thin that he would never have noticed it even if he changed his forms, because then his clothing would melt into himself and Integra would know his location anyways. Such a clever trick, he tsked.

"You said Walter's _clothes_ were left behind..."

"Yes, there's no way his attacker - assuming there is one and Walter didn't turn traitor- could have separated it without ripping off his clothes entirely."

"I'm curious now. Where is it?"

"It's in the seams, melted down so it resembles a thread so it held his clothes together. It was made with the most recent technology of our scientists."

"So," Alucard pondered, "We have a missing, _naked_ old man missing, and a young police girl with nice curves. I wonder..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Integra snapped, "There's no way _that _would happen."

"But Master... My mind _is_ the gutter," Alucard smiled triumphantly. Apparently that was not the answer his Master was asking for. Alucard had to learn that the hard way by dodging a stapler.

"GO TO ROMANIA TO COMPLETE YOUR MISSION! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Yes Master," he traveled through the wall and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a document where I put all my ideas in. I just decided to put this chapter up in KCoT first and if I create any future chapters, I'll publish it. But that's unlikely for now...<br>**


	29. Plums and Blueberries: Ch3

**Hel****lo? I am very thankful for all the reviews and favorites and alerts so far! I am hapy to know that my story is enjoyed by people! Thank you or all your support!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>: Mukuro set things on fire

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

No answer.

_Tap tap tap._

Still nothing.

_Boom._

The old door shattered into a million pieces as an impatient skylark rammed his tonfas through it. Kokuyo health land is falling apart piece by piece so why would one door matter?

"Rokudo," Hibari growled as he stormed inside, "Now that you've recovered, I am looking for a rematch."

The illusionist glanced up from his spot on the moth-eaten couch, "Sorry Cloud-chan. Not today."

"What the hell do you mean Rokudo?"

Mukuro looked away. There was a slight melancholy feel to his aura. The male mist guardian was depressed for some sort of foolish reason.

"Well?" Hibari demaned.

"I've been thinking..." Mukuro said thoughtfully, "I don't remember my life before I was ten, but there is still a chance that my parents are still alive somewhere."

"If they aren't with you then they must be dead," Hibari snorted, "Why are you searching for them now?"

"Because I finally got the time," Mukuro replied, "Between being... trapped, escaping, trying to take over the world. Life is boring compared to that, and now that I have the time to look back on the past, I realize that there are many holes in my history that even I can't explain."

"So you're just going to leave? Even though I had to abide by your bet and keep going to Kokuyo every Monday?" Hibari asked, "Why am I going there when you're not attending anyways?"

Mukuro smirked, "I'll ask Ken and Chikusa to keep an eye on you," he said.

"And where are you going?"

"Italy. Isn't it obvious?"

* * *

><p>The flight to Venice was quick and boring. The only thing worth noting about was the fact that Mukuro almost puked when he glanced out the window.<p>

That fact puzzled even the illusionist himself. He had no fear of heights and had been in planes before. He had no motion-sickness or any allergies.

Perhaps it's because of his stay in Vendicare. He had been immersed in water for so long now that the sight of it would make him sick.

"I better not tell Cloud-chan that, or he would find a way to humiliate me back," Mukuro murmured as he politely requested a barf bag from the flight attendent.

He was sitting in the first-class row because he had the money Tsunayoshi had helpfully supplied when he heard Mukuro's goal. The Decimo was happy that Mukuro's family could still be alive somewhere and had fullheartedly encouaged Mukuro to go.

As much as it sickens Mukuro to set foot in the Estraneo's bace once again, he had to because it was his only lead to where his family could be. They have plenty of information hidden in there and since the base was hidden so well, nobody could have found it.

Mukuro looked at the clock displayed on screen in front of him. He hae an hour left before landing and he had ran out of things to do. Or think about.

"Enough angsting! I'll call Cloud-chan!" He decided.

_Beep beep_

...

_Beep beep  
><em>

..

_Beep B-_

_"Herbivore. I am in the middle of clas."_

"I'm bored, Cloud-chan."

_"Go bother anyone else but me."_

"Skip class."

"_No. I will follow my own rules to set an example for any rule-breakers."_

"Don't you like to punish the students that disregard those rules...?"

_"..."_

"Oya oya, so desperate to avoid me?"

_"Don't flatter yourself Rokudo."_

"Because you'll flatter me instead, right?"

_"I'll bite you to death."_

"Unless you can fly, I'd like to see you try~"

_"The next flight is here."_

"But I doubt you have the patience to search through Italy on a wild-goose chase."

_"When you come back..."_

"You'll forget by then."

_"Would I?"_

"Yes, you would. In fact, I would like to invite Chrome over so she'll _help_ you forget."

_"I'll bite you both."_

"To death?"

_"No. You will remain alive so I can torture you"_

"Kufufu, so sadistic~!" Mukuro cackled (ignoring the looks cast his way by the other passengers), "You're growing up, Cloud-chan!"

In the distance on Hibari's side, Mukuro could hear the school bell ringing.

"Oh, looks like you're late, Cloud-chan. Better hurry or you'll make an even worse impression!"

"...You planned this." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Who? Me?"

"I will kill you. Nice and slow..."

"Ah well, maybe later. Have fun with your classes now!" Mukuro chirped before closing the phone. During their conversation the plane had landed in the airport. The flag of Italy decorated the hall, passengers hurrying on and off planes. Mukuro was almost tempted to sneak back abord and back to Japan, but quickly reminded himself that he _need_ to do this.

The streets are...

"Oh shit," Mukuro muttered as he resist the nausea welling up in his stomach, "Water."

He cursed a few times in Italian. In Venice, instead of streets they have boats and docs instead of cars and roads. The water was everywhere - which didn't help a single bit.

No water = no boat = no taxi = he had to walk the entire way to the Estraneo base.

Eyes twitching, Mukuro cast a small illusion on himself so that the image of water was replaced by the illusion of jello. It was very similar and only Mukuro could see it. He made it as complex and as detailed as posible, just in case.

Mukuro told the boat/taxi person of his destination in Italian and then handed him the money. While he could have just made money from thin air, he didn't want to alert any other mafia families in town.

The Estraneo Famiglia base was built under a big buisness company that had no idea of anything living below them. The only method of getting there was the third changing room (it was a clothing company) from the left. You enter and stick the keys into the screws for the mirror. Once you remove the mirror there will be a hole instead of a wall, and a ladder too.

The halls were still just as Mukuro had left them. Dried blood and rotten corpses littered the hallway and a mighty stench wafted up. The illusionist quickly got rid of the smell (his illusion faded a month afterwards this entire ordeal. Nobody dared to approach it until the police came with gas masks)

Skeletons of children's mutilated corps remained in their cell, never seeing daylight ever again. Some remained on an operation table, the scientists never got back and they died because the experimen was interrupted. The machines could still function, a heart monitor was flat-lining with no signsof stopping. Mukuro stepped forward and switched it off.

The Mist guardian took out the map of the layout, scanning it closely. The infomation room should be on the third corriodor in room 302.

He passed by more cells. Some were full of inhuman skeletons - hardly human anymore. Some of the children were warped beyond repair. Tails, horn, lack of limbs... Mukuro counted himself lucky he only got a change of an eye unlike the horror that the others have suffered.

And they starved to death too. When he, Ken and Chikusa escaped and killed the scientists, they didn't care about anything but escaping. They never once even glanced back at the other children who are left alone in the dark room without any food or water or light. No human contact, and from his stay in Vendicare Mukuro knew silence is something that could drive people mad.

When he was finished with this place, Mukuro would burn it to the ground. Nobody would ever know the experiments that died here, the corpes of the Estraneos, the history of his life.

* * *

><p>"Cloud-chan?"<p>

_"What is it now?"_

"Have you told him yet?"

_"Told him what?"_

"The message. The information I told you to give him."

_"Herbivore, I am not your delivery boy._"

"Yes you are."

_"Where are you ?"_

"The Estraneo base."

_"Did you find anything?"_

"Why... yes I did!"

_"What?"_

"What makes you think I'm telling you?"

_"Why are you not telling me?"_

"Why should I?"

_"You phoned me."_

"Only because I need to confirm if you delivered my message."

_"You phoned me," _Hibari repeatd, _"That made it my buisness."_

"Interesting to see that you're concerned about something that doesn't involve Namimori."

_"You made me miss my school every Monday, which made you related to Namimori which made me... I'm not concerned."_

"Suuuuuure you aren't."

_"I'll bite you to death."_

"When I get back."

_Click._

Mukuro sighed as he pocketed his phone. No matter when he phoned Kyouya, he always felt better afterwards. It was as if communicating with the skylark had pulled him out of his angsty mood - which worked every time, including in here where the negative memories ar still affecting him.

"I wonder how he did that," Mukuro mumbled, "Some people can cheer up other people without knowing what they're doing, and he sounded even grumpier than me!

* * *

><p>Back in Namimori, Hibari approached Tsuna and gave him Mukuro's message.<p>

"...That's a strange request," Tsuna said, "But I can do that."

Hibari felt strangely jealous, "Why did that Herbivore request _him_?"

Tsuna shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't know if the two even knew each other."

"By reputation perhaps."

Tsuna watched Hibari's stormy expression, like a thundercloud ready to unleash it's wrath, "Is there something wrong Hibari?"

"Rokudo's keeping something from me," Hibari growled, "Do you know about his past?"

Tsuna recalled the aftermath of his fight with Mukuro, and what Ken had told him about their history.

"It's...complicated."

Hibari raised his tonfas, "Tell me or I'll beat it out of you."

"HIEEEEEEE! Alright alright Hibari! Please don't kill me!"

* * *

><p>After a series of twists and turns, Mukuro finally found it. He turned on the lights and sat by the still-flickering computer, ignoring the body of a scientist that was appearantly typing out a file.<p>

The blue-haired teen scrolled through the files until he saw his own name - Mukuro Rokudo. His file was number 413

His age, his height, his weight, his blood type, his flame type...

Finally! His eyes landed on the small box that contained both his parent's names.

But his joy was soon diminished as he continued to read on. Mukuro used to be in an abusive family - which made sense since he must have blocked earlier memories from his mind. His mother handed him over to the Estraneo in exchange for her own life, and the famiglia kept close eyes on her afterwards. His parents divorced and his mother got another husband and had another child. They're twins actually and a boy and a girl. Their names are-

Mukuro did a double-take as he read the screen again. The words didn't change.

**...Hasa Rokudo divorced with her husband and never married again, but she had two other children with Richard Rizzo. The elder twin was female and the yonger was male. The female twin's name is Nagi Rizzo and the male twin's name is Ampelio Rizzo.  
><strong>

Mukuro stared at the screen for a long time. Nagi's name echoed in his mind over and over again before he suddenly collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Kuahahahaha! So Chrome-chan is my haf-sister all this time and I never realized! I thought it was a coincidence that she looked so much like me, but if my mother concieved another child with a different last name, she wouldn't have recognized _my_ last name," he realized.

Mukuro's eyes darkened as he read over Nagi's supposed death and he remembered her mother's abusive nature and how she never came for her daughter in the hospital. "Kufu... this motivates me to find my family even more! And Ampelio... that means 'vine' in Latin. I have a half-brother too, and he's stll in mothe's _thoughtful_ care..."

Once he find his family, Mukuro would make sure little Ampelio would find a better place. As one of the Mist guardians (and he was sure Chrome would agree with him), he had the authority to place his mother and Chrome's father in prison. Even though they deserves to be in Vendicare, they are not mafia so unless Mukuro frames them somehow, they would just be put in a regular prison.

Ampelio would placed under Vongola protection, of course. But Kokuyo health land wasn't the best place for him to be and Hibari certainly wouldn't look after him without causing Ampelio some bruises.

Mukuro opened his phone again and diald Tsunayoshi this time.

_Riiiing... Riiiiiing._

_"Hello?"  
><em>

"Hello Tsunayoshi," Mukuro purred, "Have you called him over yet?"_  
><em>

_"Y-yes! He's on his way right now!"_

"Good. Tell him to meet me at the nearest cafe from the airport."

_"I will phone him about that. He should be arriving in two hours."_

"Kufufu... I have something else to talk to you about, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said, turning serious.

_"Really? I'll do what I can."_

"Ha ha, ever the kind soul. I want you make room in your house."

"What?!" Tsuna nearly had a heart attack when he though Mukuro was going to move in, _"I-I-I'm sure we can find some place else..."_

"No," Mukuro said sharply, "I want you to give him nothing but the best treatment. He will be safe with you."

_"Wait a minute, who are you talking about?"_

"Someone very important," Mukuro snapped, "I will bring him over soon Tsunayoshi. Goodbye."

_"Wait Muku-" Click._

The mist guardian searched the file for any hints of his family's whereabouts, but nothing came up. He sighed and destroyed the computer - he didn't want anyone to accidentally come here and have access to dangerous information. Besides, he had the disc that contained a copy of the info in the computer.

Mukuro took one last look around the Estraneo base before he left. Suddenly he had an idea. Because this is a lab, they have to have rubbing alcahol and other flammable things in here, things that can be preserved.

"I would have light them with my Mist flames, but... I prefer the old-fashioned way," He carefuly set the burning match into a large (and collected vat) of flammable objects ranging from books and papers to the odd liquids that were used for experimetation. It was all brought into the information room so that even if some things survive (techically) the fire, this room at least would be burnt beyond repair. No future intruders will find any information here.

One by one the objects caught on fire. The sprea so quickly Mukuro almost forgot to retreat. He quickly dashed down the halls and took out his map again. Ladder - three halls to the left and beside rom 001.

He heard he roar of the inferno consuming the path behind him, the heat that scorched his clothing and he didn't mind a little water at the moment - down, down the hall, up the stairs that he just realized to be made of wood.

He climbed out of the fake mirror and looked back down the hole he came from. Smoke blew in his face and he coughed loudly with soot on his face. No doubt when he emerge the other people would look at him strangely. Quickly casting an illusion and setting the mirror back in place, Mukuro stepped out as if nothing had happened and he had _not_ just set off the smoke alarm.

Because of his smell-blocking illusion earier, nobody noticed the smoke. The fire alarm was treated as a false alarm and the next person in line for the changing room tried to ignore the melting mirror. Tried to.

Meanwhile, Mukuro successfully reached outside and was trying to find some place to wash his face. To anyone who can see through illusions (and the person he was meeting definately could), he looked ridiculous.

Only one hour left.

"Washroom washroom..." he muttered to himself but he got another idea.

Of course, in the future Mukuro would look back on his actions and deem them very _stupid_, but at that time it seemed like the best thing to do. Mukuro held his breath and jumped into the water.

* * *

><p>After nearly puking his guts out, Mukuro was nearly ran over by a random boat taxi and then caught in the net of a fisherman. He was thought to be a corpse floating in the water and had to break out of a coffin. People thought he was a vampire and ran away screaming.<p>

With a twitching eye, the blue-haired teenager sat, soaking wet, in the cafe he was supposd to meet the person in. He was late too.

"What happened to yo?" Shamal asked interestedly.

"Don't ask," Mukuro said shortly, "I need you to find the Rizzo family for me."

"Are you asking me to assassinate them?"

"No. Just find them."

"Is that all?"

"...No. You'll see when we get there," Mukuro replied. His mind was elsewhere - he need to find Ampelio quickly. The less time he spends with the Rizzo family the better. Like the brotherly instinct he developed with Chrome over the years, Mukuro was starting to feel protective over his half-brother too... and they didn't even know each other.

"Che, you're a rude one," Shamal snorted, "I'll accept your request if you give me a woman to look at."

"Is that so?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "That can be easily arranged. Be careful what you wish for, pervert.

With a puff of smoke (for the added effect), Mukuro made an illusion of Bianchi. Instanty the food around them began to emit purple smoke and started turning poisonous, even Shamal's coffee. The doctor turned pale when illusion Bianchi turned to him sweetly.

"How do you want your food to be? Painful or deadly?"

The resounding scream was heard throughout the streets of Venice, along with a creepy laugh.

"Kufufufu..."

* * *

><p>"Herbivore, who is that?" Herbari asked.<p>

Mukuro smirked and patted a boy's head. Ampelio looked a lot like Chrome - purple hair, violet eyes, and was very shy. He had also start calling Mukuro "Nii-sama".

"He's my half-brother of course," he boasted, "Now Chrome will have someone to play with and I'll teach him everything I know! I even changed his last name to Dokuro!"

"What about the Rizzo family?" Hibari asked with a smirk, already guessing what the sneaky illusionist did.

"Kufufu.. Nothing they didn't deserve. They are charged with Child abuse crimes, which made their stay in prison very bad for them. Even criminals value children, and rapists and child abusers are the lowest of the low."

"Good. Now I will bite you to death for-" But Mukuro and Ampelio were already gone.

Meanwhile...

"HALF-BROTHER?!" Tsuna's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "I.. I'm very - I'm glad for you Mukuo!"

The mist guardian smiled proudly, "He will be staying with you now Tsunayoshi, and if I find one hair on his head scratched under your care..." there was a threatening look.

Ampelio blushed while Tsuna screeched loudly, "HIEEEEE! Mukuro do you know the CHAOS that goes on in my house every day?!"

"Consider it your training, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he appeared in a pineapple costume. Mukuro and Tsuna twitched in unison. (One at the uniform and one at Reborn's words), "From now on, you are the body-guard of Ampelio Dokuro."

"HIEEEEE! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?"

"You are a mafia boss and so you have to take good care of those under your protection," Reborn told him wisely.

"Tsunayoshi... Are you _refusing _to keep my little brother safe?" Mukuro asked dangerously.

"NONONONONO!" Tsuna backtracked, "It's j-just that-"

"Or you think he's a burden to you?" a trident's slowly materializing in Mukuro's hands.

"HIEEEE! Don't kill me!" Tsuna cried, "What if people target Ampelio-kun because of me?"

"You've taken care of that Kyoko girl on many occasions," Reborn countered, "And Lambo, and Haru, and-"

"I get it I get it!"

"Don't interrupt me, Dame-Tsuna," Leon turned into a mallet and Reborn wacked Tsuna on the head. Mukuro watched the scene in amusement - it was strange to feel that he could trust Ampelio to a wimp like this, but Mukuro had seen Tsuna's full power before, and there was nobody else as safe as him.

"I'm going to inform Chrome. Take care of him for me, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro called back an disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Tsuna moaned pitfully and sank down to his knees, "What have I done to deserve this?"

Reborn simply strolled off and Ampelio carfully patted Tsuna on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome's reaction is predictable, so I'm not going to include that here. And if you're asking if Ampelio is going to be a Gary Stu, then no he isn't. He's a minor character that's mentioned once in a while. He's not a guardian or even involved in the Vongola. I just introduced him so that Mukuro had a reason to track down his family even when he would have just killed them if he and Chrome are the only victims to their abuse.<strong>

**Mukuro's past, the Rizzo/Rokudo family was all made up. Ampelio means 'vine' in Latin so it's symbolic since Mukuro uses lotus vines in some illusions as his signature move.  
><strong>

**Not much Hibari/Mukuro interaction this time, but I try to fit as many phone conversations for them as possible.  
><strong>


	30. Tales of a Cyndaquil

**Chapter 1: Mina's Journey**

* * *

><p>I was snoozing comfortably in my Pokéball when a hasty knock on the door woke me up.<p>

Blinking my eyes sleepily, I sat up lazily, waiting for the haziness in my mind fade away. Around me I could still make out the unblemished white walls of Professor Elm's lab. Wasn't today the day some trainer's going to pick one of us Starter Pokémons to begin their journey?

Now wide awake, I stared at the tightly shut door anxiously. I don't really care much about a trainer. In fact, being bossed around really gets on my nerves - if somebody tells me to do something I would rather blast a stream of fire in their faces, then laugh as they fall down while smoking.

Nope. As soon as I'm free of this Pokéball I'm going to run off and do something of my own. I could have my own adventure, I could journey all across the world and see what it's like for the first time!

"Cyndaquil..." I heard a growl to my left. I turned and faced a blue, crocodile-like Pokémon. "Stop thinking out loud. It's annoying."

"Shut up then!" I retorted, "If you want some peace and quiet, why don't YOU do something instead of blabbering your mouth off?"

Totodile twitched, "Excuse ME. I was just trying to catch a nap when I heard YOUR annoying voice!"

"Che. Pot calling Kettle black."

I watched in satisfaction as Totodile seethed inside his Pokéball. I loved riling up the water type, and then beat him in a verbal argument. he's only stronger than me because of his type advantage, and I will never stop reminding him that I will flatten him in a battle of strengths even though I'm a female.

The door swung open and Elm came in. He was with a brown-haired girl with pig tails and a big white hat. She was looking around the room curiously, and I could tell she was the trainer we were waiting for.

"_Finally_," I muttered, "I'm out of this hellhole."

"What makes you so confident you'll be the one picked to go on the journey?" Totodile challenged me.

I turn my snout away. I don't really want a trainer, but that was the only ticket out of this cramped lab and the boredom of staring at white walls for days. Honestly, I would rather be enslaved by some brat than to endure this any longer.

Finally, the trainer at the door came to a decision. She walked slowly over to us and stared at the three red spheres for a long time. I held my breath as her hand descended lower and lower... Until it grasped Totodile's Pokéball.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I gaped.

But no, it wasn't a dream. The device opened and the blue crocodile popped out. He looked at the rest of us with an infuriating superior look._  
><em>

"See ya, _losers!_" The Totodile met my infuriated gaze with a smug look, "She wants me, not some _unwanted _Pokémons!"

He gave a cheerful tail-wave and trailed after the brown-haired girl.

I curled up tighter in my Pokéball, the flames on my back grew even larger, scorching the tip of it. Jealously bubbled inside my stomach, at the happy look Totodile had in his eyes and the interest the trainer had in him.

Beside me, Chikorita gave a snort, "See, that's why I don't like him."

I winced. A long time ago I had a crush on Totodile. I always followed him around the Pokémon Day Care in Goldenrod City. That was before I learned how much of a jerk he could be.

"Good luck on your journey, Lyra!" Elm called out as the girl left. The door slammed shut and left the four of us (Elm, Elm's assistant, Chikorita, and me) to the silence of the lab. The room was silent and so utterly _boring _that I used tackle to roll my Pokéball to the floor. With a flash of white light, I appeared and dashed off.

If Totodile has a trainer, then why shouldn't I?

The tiled floors are slippery and the air conditioning was on. I shivered, my thin coat of fur barely protecting me from the cool temperature. I bounded towards the window when I saw a red-haired trainer spying inside.

Just before I could approach him, a pair of hands scooped me up.

"Sorry, Cyndaquil," Elm sighed, "You'll have to wait until the next batch of trainers arrive."

"Next batch?!" I yelped, though my response only sounded like squeaks to the human's ears, "That would take years! Who knew how insufferable that Totodile will be when he returns and-"

Lyra suddenly burst into the door, "Professor, I need to use your PC for a sec," she said and then proceeded to heal all her Pokemon.

My temper flared again when I saw Totodile inside his Pokéball. Although he had only been gone for a few minutes, he looked much stronger already! I struggled out of the Professor's grip and launched myself out the door.

This time it was Lyra who stopped me.

"Whoa," she said, holding me to her eye-level, "You're a pretty fast guy."

"Get away from her!" Totodile hissed at me, trying to jump up but failing. I stuck out my tongue.

"It must be boring, stuck inside one of these balls for days," Lyra mused, "Too bad I can't take all of you with me. Can I, Professor?"

Elm shook his head, "Sorry Lyra, we don't give special privileges to trainers. You can only have one starter Pokemon from Johto."

"Oh well," Lyra shrugged and carefully dropped me onto the ground again. Immediately Totodile leapt onto her hat and perched himself on there, possessively clinging on to it.

"I want to give you guys names at least," Lyra said cheerfully, "Since I can't have you all, if I ever battle you in the future when you're with another trainer, I'd know if it's you."

Names... I never thought about that. Cyndaquil's too general for a name. There could be hundreds of Cyndaquils in the world! It's like calling a human, "Person". However, I don't know how good the human's naming sense could be. What if I get stuck with a lame name forever? Something like "Flame" or "Blaze" and everything about fire-puns? Fire-puns aside, water-puns would be even _worse_. Imagine a Cyndaquil named "Dewdrop".

Yuck.

"Can I name you Indigo?" Lyra asked Totodile, who looked excited at the name. Color-puns... I kind of feel sorry for the crocodile being the receiving end of _that_ and like it!

"You ought to be named 'Puppydog'," I remarked to Totodile, who snarled at me.

Lyra turned to Chikorita this time. The grass-type Pokemon looked unconcerned, her red eyes reflecting boredom. Chikorita is much more patient than me, calmer too. I would have been worried if I would get stuck with my name for life, or if a name-rater will kindly change it for me (assuming if he can understand me.)

"How about... Leaf?"

'Leaf' gave a chirp in affirmative. I groaned. Is there no _originality?!_ I could only imagine what dreadful thing I will be stuck with.

"Oh C'mon Cyndaquil, it's not that bad," Chiko- I mean _Leaf_ told me reassuringly. Indigo barked out in laughter beside her.

"Hahaha! I can't wait until she gives you your name, Fire-rat!"

"I hope it's better than yours, _Indy,_" I shot back.

"I like my name!" he scowled.

"All the more pathetic then."

"Aha!" Lyra turned to me, "You can be Cinder!"

_Cinder..._

Cinder...

"CINDER..." I growled harshly, my fur bristling.

Just before I was about to attack the trainer (Indigo ready to collapse in laughter so he can't stop me), Elm hurriedly intervened as he saw my reaction.

"Lyra, the Cyndaquil is a girl..."

"Oh," the trainer said, looking embarrassed. It was disturbing that she think gender is more important that a name. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Cyndaquil," she told me, "Just give me a second..."

I grumbled to myself and tackled Indigo, the flames on my back scorching his scaled armor. It wasn't effective, but it did annoy the Totodile.

"Hey, _Cinder_, watch it!"

I let out a quiet growl, "Just because you have a trainer doesn't mean you can boss the rest of us around, Indy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"You like you name, don't you?" I taunted, letting a grin flit across my face, "You trail after that trainer like a lovesick puppy. I can see the headlines already, 'Untamed Totodile Rape-"

"You're dead!" Indigo snarled, jumping down from Lyra's hat and advanced menacing towards me, "I'll show you how strong I've gotten!"

"In the span of a few minutes? Impressive," I remarked dryly, "Lets see what you've got, Big Boy."

Again, I was interrupted. Lyra snapped her fingers as she came to her decision and Indigo's head instantly snapped towards her. Leaf and I gave a similarious sigh as we saw the crocodile waddle after her as if nothing happened.

"You're name will be... Mina!"

* * *

><p>I have returned to my Pokéball, Lyra and Indigo long gone to Cheerygrove. Leaf was beside me chattering cheerfully about pointless things. I wasn't really listening to her, too busy mulling over my new name.<p>

Hmm, I guess Mina is not too bad, considering the other choice for a name.

I sighed, letting the fire on my back extinguish and rolling with my belly facing the ceiling. Back to the hellhole named Boredom. I have to wait another year, without training (and risk leveling up) and any contact with the outside world besides coming out to eat.

"Leaf," I grumbled, "It's dark outside now. Do you want to run away and find a trainer to adopt us?"

"Hm?" Leaf turned to me, not at all bothered by my interruption of her speaking. I suspect she was bored too. "I'm sure there's going to be a new friend joining us soon!"

"Great, another Totodile..." I grumbled. The lights in the lab was turned off, the entire room dark and silent and us being the only living things. Elm was having dinner upstairs with his family while we had already been fed.

"99 bottle of beers on the wall..." Leaf sang.

"If you start going crazy, stay away from me," I muttered, scooting further to the edge of the Pokéball.

"A year is a long time," the Chikorita wondered, "We aren't even a month old yet!"

"365 days."

"What?"

"A year is 365 days," I repeated. I don't know where I learned that. Maybe a human passing by had mentioned it?

Ugh, I don't know anymore.

I was born by breeding. The starter Pokémons are rare, and almost never seen around the regions. Legendary Pokemon level of rare. That's why many trainers will do anything to get one. There was a Pokémon Day Care near Goldenrod city (I'm sure I mentioned that before), and Elm requested the couple there to breed lots and lots of starters.

Why am I thinking about this? Because somebody just broke into the lab.

His hair was red, and I realized that the thief was the trainer I saw peering into the window earlier. He must have waited until the Professor was gone to strike!

"Leaf," I whispered, nudging my Pokéball to shake hers, "Someone's coming."

"Must be another trainer coming to choose their Pokémon!" Leaf chirped happily, waving to the kid.

"Leaf! I don't think Elm know he's coming!" I whispered worriedly.

Leaf smiled, "Mina. I'm sure he's just a little late. No need to interrupt Elm's dinner just because of a trainer, right?"

I frowned, "Alright, but still..."

"You worry too much," my friend laughed and motioned to the red-headed trainer, "Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!"

The trainer had been looking around the lab for something, his eyes finally landed on the two Pokéballs when Leaf started chirping. He headed over and weighed our two Pokéballs in his hand.

I held my breath.

"Tch, a wimpy-looking-Cyndaquil," He sneered, making me dislike him instantly. Leaf also frowned and nudged at him.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" I yelled up at him, but being a human, of course he wouldn't understand me. The trainer instead picked up Leaf's Pokéball, ignoring my protests.

"You look stronger," He said to the Chikorita before pocketing the Pokéball.

"Um... Is that a complement?" Leaf wondered.

"Wait! You can't just leave me there!" I yelped, rocking my Pokéball as the trainer started to leave, "What about me? What the hell am I supposed to do all alone in here?!"

_"She wants me! Not like some unwanted Pokémon"_ Indigo's hurtful words echoed inside my mind. I held back a shudder. Was that what I am? Unwanted by anybody, a reject Pokemon that nobody wants?

Humph. If nobody wants me, then they don't know what they're missing out on. I'm going to leave this place whether by a Pokéball (which I will then escape as soon as possible) or by my own terms. Either way, I'm not going to stay.

Leaf smiled at me as though she knew what I was thinking, "I'll see you soon, Mina!" she said cheerfully before she and her new trainer disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night had been uneventful up to the point where Elm finished his dinner and returned to his lab to do his research. I was sulking at that time, and devising my great escape plan which I will not tell you (Or it will ruin the surprise). He didn't notice Leaf's disappearance at first...<p>

"Haa... I'm stuffed." the Professor said, wiping his mouth. "I wonder if Lyra met Mr. Pokémon yet."

He sat on his chair and started typing. I could see past the red plastic that's separating me from the rest of the world that he was receiving lots and lots of information for the Johto Pokedex. This Lyra girl is really busy!

"Leaf... Mina... I'm sorry there's no trainer for you two. I will invite some of my friends to New Bark Town as soon as possible to give you some company," Elm said without looking back, his eyes still fixated on the screen of the laptop. "They are breeders and I hope you will not fight as much with the new Toto-"

Elm suddenly paused. He looked confused at the silence. I wasn't saying anything (still plotting) and Leaf was stolen. It's very strange, because usually the place was very lively filled with arguments and banging from the clumsy Indigo. Now, not a sound could be heard and something was very wrong with that.

Finally, _finally_ Elm noticed the vacant spot that used to be Leaf's and immediately stilled. He glanced at me again as if to confirm that I'm still there, then hurriedly used the phone to contact somebody.

Lyra.

I have no opinions, but the professor must trust her a lot to call her before the police. I didn't want to see Indigo again - he'll continue to taunt me about not being wanted - and he's right. I was the only Pokémon left in here, left behind until it was too late to catch up to them. Indigo must be leagues ahead of me now, pun intended.

It was almost midnight, my eyelids are drooping, and the flames on my back is extinguishing due to fatigue. It had been a long day and I could only imagine what the next would be like.

Morning came in what seemed to be a blink of an eye. I simply closed my eyes and when I opened them the sun was already shining through the window.

I could see unfamiliar humans in the lab - too much for my taste. Scents of cigarettes, gun power, and foreign Pokémon made my nose wrinkle. I curled up tighter into a ball, my fire flaring up to show that I'm awake.

Lyra was already there, along with Indigo loyally at her sight. He didn't like the scent too, and was scowling at some of the police officers that went too close to Lyra. He didn't even glance in my direction, or maybe he had already but I had been asleep.

After one pointless question after another, my nerves are getting thin. Obviously Lyra didn't know much about the Red-haired intruder other than his name (which I hadn't caught) and his appearance. Do they have to repeat the same useless questions over and over again?

Tch, I hope they all get a demotion from this.

"Oy, Indy!" I called. The Totodile jerked his head up, a grin coming to his face when he saw me.

"If it isn't the Reject," He spoke up smugly, "Not even a thief would want you."

"Say that again and I'll torch your face off," I growled.

"I've gotten much stronger than you, cooped up all day in your little ball, Cinder!" Indigo laughed, "One blast of water from me will _drown_ you!"

"Wanna bet on that?" I rolled to the side so that the button on my Pokéball clicked open, setting me free. "We'll settle this- ow!"

My head came in contact with a thick film of glass. I stared at it in disbelief. They - they had reinforced this while I was asleep! This totally ruined my escape plan.

"What?" Can't get out?" If possible, the smirk on the crocodile's face grew wider, "It'll take a second for me to smash it."

I laughed, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"If you're not, then prove it."

"Of course."

"Indigo wait-" Lyra called out as her Totodile stupidly fell into my trap, breaking the glass easily and enabled me to get out. I fled quickly, knowing that half of the room would be on my tails. Figuratively.

"You stupid _wench!_" Totodile roared furiously as he shook the shards off his head and gave chase. The police, Lyra, and Professor Elm following soon after.

"Hah!" I barked out a laugh, "You're the stupid one for actually doing it!"

"Indigo! Catch Mina!" Lyra called out from behind. Oh shit, the crocodile's becoming determined. He's slowly gaining on me...!

_What do I do?_ I wondered as I darted nimbly out the door and into a world I've never seen before, _Is this the end?_

_Would my journey end before it will even began?_

'Course not, because I'm the _main damn character _in this story. I've always kept a plot twist or two up my sleeves.

The flames on my back suddenly vanished, and instead, thick smoke billowed out. I could hear them coughing from behind me and I ran as fast as I can into a nearby berry bush.

I held my breath and listened, careful not to reignite my flames and set the bush on fire (therefore destroying my cover). Indigo was yelling muffled curses and Lyra was apologizing to Elm for the failure. The police will put up posters to hunt me down.

I gulped, that didn't sound good.

And then things went worse.

No, they didn't find me, but something else had.

The leaves on my right rustled. A blue head, flippers, and the rest of the Pokémon's plump body stuck out until he's visible for me to see. I've never seen a Pokemon like that before in Johto - aren't their species in Sinnoh?

"Move," the Piplup said coldly, "You're in my territory."

* * *

><strong>... Perhaps I rushed too much. This story did not work out at all. I'm deleting it and posting it in KCoT!<strong>


	31. Plums and Blueberries: Ch4

**I've got an urge to publish this again. The first time I sis that, I got zero reviews and sort of gave up and deleted it without posting up the other chapters. But... Maybe...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Tsuna knows mind-control

* * *

><p>"Cloud-chan, I'm bored."<p>

"Humph."

Mukuro sighed, sprawled on the leather sofa and drinking hot coca. It was winter time and snow covered the streets like a thick blanket. It was freezing outside and way too cold for any outdoor activity. And since they're in Hibari's house (Kokuyo land's heating system is broken. Ken and Chikusa are staying with Ampelio), the prefect cared too much about his own properties to fight Mukuro inside.

"Don't you have any board games? Something to do when you're stuck inside?"

"I'm always outside."

"Not today, so what are you going to do?"

"..."

Hibari turned around with a book in his hands, "What do you think I'm doing right now, tap-dancing?"

"No, but I'm thinking you're more of a singer than a dancer."

Hibari felt a vein twitch in his temple, "I was joking, Rokudo."

"You are?" Mukuro asked in mock-surprise, "I'd never thought you are."

"When you fix your heater, get out of my house."

"Aren't you lonely in here?"

"I'd do better without your company."

"How cruel, Cloud-chan."

"Humph."

"Is grunting all you say? What is your father teaching you?"

"My father," Hibari said stiffly, "Is not a topic I want to discuss."

The illusionist shrugged, "Eh, fair enough. My father wasn't good."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. He thought Rokudo would press him for more details once he found a weakness in the Cloud guardian's life. Mukuro's past was also a mystery, and beside Chrome and Ampelio, nobody knew.

"My father left me in Namimori with a house and some money but never came back." _Top that,_ was the unspoken challenge.

"My father didn't even notice when my mother gave me to... a mafia family for experimentation."

"..." Apparently, Rokudo _could_ top that. "Some people are idiots."

"Oya? Like who?"

"Those herbivores."

"You'd have to be more specific."

"Your parents. I would never have thought anyone to be worse than my father, but they broke the record."

"And your mother?"

"She died at childbirth."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"I could also think of an idiot."

"Hm?"

"He left you here in an unfamiliar town. Alone. If there's anyone to blame for your violent behavior now it'd be him."

Hibari glared at Mukuro and reached out to hit him over the head with a tonfa.

"Adults are idiots."

"Kufufu... You'll be an adult soon. In two years?"

"Humph, you're also an idiot."

"True... I think Tsunayoshi's an idiot for forgiving his enemies all the time."

"I know. Just look at you"

Mukuro looked insulted, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Ba-ka."

"You're the baka."

"The bomber's an idiot too."

"Who?"

"The white puppy that always follows Sawada around."

"Oh, him. Why?"

Hibari gave him a Look, "He has the potential to be at least an omnivore, but wastes it by endorsing a herbivore like Sawada."

"Hey, Tsunayoshi beat me, who beat you."

"You cheated. I want a rematch when the snow melts."

"Fine," Mukuro rolled his eyes, "You always say that, and we always get interrupted."

"The Bovino is an idiot, for obvious reasons."

"True. I think Sawada's father is an idiot too."

"For the potential to be a good father but wastes it by never being around?"

"Yeah, that and the fact that he acts like a moron."

"... No comment."

"Ah, I knew you'd agree with me on that one, Cloud-chan," Mukuro grinned playfully. He finished his cup and headed to the kitchen to rinse it, sauntering around like he owned the place. Hibari gritted his teeth but said nothing.

"I think Dokuro - both Dokuros, are idiots for idolizing someone like you."

Mukuro picked up a pillow and threw it at Hibari who blocked it with a tonfa.

"Some day I'm going to hit you on the head so hard you won't be able to walk for a week!"

"Are you going to try now? Be my guest," Mukuro said smirking.

"You are my guest," Hibari deadpanned, "If the furnitures aren't here I'll bite you to death."

"Oh please, how many times have I heard that? Not once did you act on it!"

"I tried, but the herbivores just keep getting in the way."

"Are you blaming the weaker people for your failures now?"

"Stop riling me up Rokudo, it's working."

"Keh."

They sat on the sofa, the thought to open the television never occurring to them. Though if they had turned it on they would have been greeted by static since the massive amount of snow blocked the signals from the television station.

So instead of fighting or whatever normal people do inside the house, the Cloud and Mist guardians got into an intense debate about... pretty much everything.

* * *

><p>"If you're an animal, Cloud-chan, you'd be a tiger."<p>

"Hm? I thought you're going to say a skylark."

"Pfffft, who cares about your name?" Cue Hibari's twitch, "You're obviously something with teeth and eats meat. Tigers are solitary creatures and are very protective of their territories and don't like to share. I'd say that you think Namimori is a part of your territory."

"This house is my territory too, Rokudo," Hibari said, "What makes you think I won't bite you to death?"

"If we fight here, a lot of things are going to be destroyed," Mukuro smiled, "Would you risk that?"

"Don't fight back then."

"That'd take out the fun."

"True. What animal are you then?"

"A fox, cunning creatures they are," Mukuro smiled, "They are nature's tricksters, and are very intelligent, not to mention that they don't solely rely on power alone to get what they want."

"Slippery, just like you," Hibari snorted, "What about Sawada?"

"A mouse," Mukuro replied instantly, "Meek and fearful on the surface but if backed in a corner it would pack a vicious bite. Tsunayoshi is very loyal to his friends, and I've seen what he did to people who tried to hurt them."

"Them? You don't consider yourself to be Sawada's friend."

"I'll possess his body someday."

"Your pants will catch on fire some day."

"...What?" Mukuro looked down to see his pants were perfectly intact.

Hibari rolled his eyes, "There's this saying , 'Liar liar pants on fire'. I could tell you are clearly lying."

"Nonsense."

"You've gotten so many opportunities to take over his body, why didn't you ever take the chance?"

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right moment," Mukuro retorted.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Mukuro instantly created an illusion of Tsuna with a red right eye.

"Not an illusion, Rokudo. You know damn well what I mean."

"Kufufu... Alright alright, animals. We're talking about animals."

"What about the puppy?"

"Besides a loyal dog? Hm, that animal never suited him anyways. He's more of rhino," Mukuro said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?"

"A rhino. He charges hotheadedly into situations with a single-minded determination. When angered he will attack whoever that disturbed him - besides Tsunayoshi. Sometimes when he's angry you could almost imagine horns growing out of his head," Mukuro smirked.

"I would never thought a rhino suits the herbivore than a dog."

"With my third path (Animal Realm) I have seen and commanded a variety of animals," Mukuro said proudly, "Seriously. Every single kind I can just materialize here."

"Hm. I want a tiger."

"Kufufu, done." A tiger cub appeared on Hibari's lap. It purred happily and snuggled deeper into the other Carnivore's tummy. Hibari's eyes softened somewhat as he reached out to pet it.

On Mukuro's shoulders there was an animal as well. A white fox that was curled around the illusionist's neck. Mukuro's eye had changed the kanji from a six to a three. It didn't change back.

"Rokudo, continue with the comparisons."

"Gladly," Mukuro settled back on the sofa with some raw meat in his hand, feeding it to the fox. "Yamamoto Takeshi... I suppose he's a cat."

"I thought I was special," Hibari grumbled.

"Oya oya, jealous are you?" Mukuro sniggered and dodged a tonfa, "It suits him. He's playful and easygoing at times but can be dangerous if provoked. He might look naive but there are deeper levels of emotions in his head. Plus he has natural instincts, similar to how a cat always know how to lan on its feet."

"Hm."

"...You're seriously jealous?"

"No," Hibari started polishing the sharp spikes that appeared on his tonfas, "I will bite you both to death."

"Who's the one with pants on fire now?"

"Still you."

"The Dokuro twins would be different I suppose... Chrome's a butterfly, she likes sweets and is like a rare gem amongst the Vongola," Mukuro said proudly, "She likes flowers and children _adore_ her. Ampelio is a moth, he's shy but is drawn to the mafia despite the danger it brings. Like a moth to the flame... Might as well be literally when Tsunayoshi has flames on his forehead."

"I don't see the resemblance between your half-sister and a butterfly."

"Are you implying she's ugly?" Mukuro asked, a trident materializing in his hands.

"No."

"Are you implying she's pretty and you want to date her?" Mukuro's eye spun into the fifth realm. A dark aura began to surround him.

"No, ask that to Sawada."

Mukuro twitched, the Human realm faded away and Animal realm returned with both the tiger and the fox. Tsunayoshi was one of the people he actually approved of going out with Chrome (because he was the strongest of he lot, and he knew with his kind nature Tsuna would treat Chrome very ell). He couldn't complain but his brotherly senses are still urging for him to pound Kyouya into the ground.

"I almost forgot about the boxer guy!"

"Sasagawa."

"He's - believe it or not - a sparrow."

"I do not follow your logic."

"You don't have to, Cloud-chan. Sasagawa's a sparrow because despite the fact he's against stronger opponents than him, he still challenges them andfights with allhis strangth. Kufufu... The skylark is angry because he didn't get to be a bird~!"

"Did not," Hibari glared.

"Whatever you say!"

* * *

><p>"Cloud-chan, have you noticed that every enemy Tsunayoshi had so far... share a common fate?"<p>

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it."

"Like the Puppy-rhino-"

"Pffffft."

"Shut up I'm serious. Gokudera Hayato tried to kill him via dynamite and ends up being his right-hand man and obsessively loyal. Gokudera Bianchi tried to poison him and now she's one of his friends. The Sun Acrobaleno tries to kill him daily under the guise of training, and he was his tutor. You tried to bite him to death and now you're one of his guardians - some who _protects_ him-"

"Humph."

Mukuro threw his hands up, "Don't you see that this is all connected somehow? Tsunayoshi must have some kind of mind-controlling powers! And possibly even more powerful than my own since even _I _never noticed it until now."

"Rokudo. You're over thinking things."

"There's no such thing as being too paranoid," Mukuro scoffed, "I bet in the future there's going to be a maniac trying to take over the world and Tsunayoshi _barely _defeats him, and when we face the next enemy that maniac will reappear and try to help us instead!"

"I won't bet on it."

"Oya oya, how stubborn. How about another bet?"

"If your prediction don't come true within nine years and ten months, word by word, you will be my slave for a year."

"And if it DOES come true, you will yodel at the rooftop of Namimori. On a TUESDAY."

"Fine, we'll sign the paper."

"Just out of curiosity, why nine years and ten months?"

"If you were hit by the Ten Year Bazooka you wouldn't get to change any of the events and manipulate Tsunayoshi into helping your prediction. I will NOT yodel."

"Kufufufu... eh? Kyouya I think there's something headin-" suddenly Mukuro was engulfed in a pink cloud of smoke, and disappeared with no appearance of his future self in his place.

Hibari glanced down and saw both the fox and the tiger cub vanishing.

"..Rokudo?"

* * *

><p><strong>The maniac Mukuro coincidentally referred to (and didn't even know about) was Byakuran. And remember that Byakuran helped during the Shimon arc, and because their timetravelling adventure, it IS under nine years and ten months. That means TYL Mukuro lost the bet while Ten year younger Mukuro won the bet.<strong>

**That should be something interesting to see...  
><strong>


	32. Mukuro and Vegeta similarities

Similarities between Mukuro Rokudo and Vegeta

1. They are the first major villan to appear in their series. (Daily Life arc abs Dragon Ball don't count)

2. They have command over a small group that attacked the protagonists first. (The Kokuyo gang and the Saiyans)

3. After defeated they ended up joining the protagonists when faced with the next enemies. (Varia arc mist ring battle and Frieza arc)

4. Even when they're one of the good guys now, they kept denying it and sprouting the same empty threats over and over again. ("I will posess your body one day, Sawada Tsunayoshi" and "I will defeat you one day, Kakarrot")

5. They had died at least twice. (Six reincarnations and Namek&Majin Buu)

6. Had at least one female companion (Chrome and Bulma)

7. Had an object of hate (the Estraneos and Frieza).

8. Have various level of powers. (Six paghs and SSJ)


	33. How to write a good Fanfiction

How to write a good Fanfiction.

We all know there are good and bad fics out there. Some may make you cling to the edge of your seat, waiting fervently for the next update. Others... not so much.

It's a huge struggle for some authors to write a good story. You have the option to write what _you_ want to write about, or what the _audience_ likes. For example, you might not be a fan of sappy romances but you've seen many lemon-fangirls out there and you saw how popular their fics are, but in truth you like the more day-to-day interactions than stuffing each chapters full of sex.

The easiest way for you to come up with a story idea is to relax, study your life in reality, and let your imaginations run wild. The more personal experience you have on what you write about, the easier for your story to be more realistic.

Now... the title. A title describes a story. It lets people have a clue about what your fic's going to be about. Stories with romance-related subjects (full of words like Love, Roses, Dream, Bond...) attracts those kinds of readers. So all you need to do is read over your story and summarize it with a few words!

Summaries are hard for some people because sometimes explaining everything in such a small word-limit is hard. We generally just write and write and write and run out of space. Put some sentences that will attract readers, make them curious! And then draw them in like reeling fishes.

And, ah, the Chapters. You need to plan them out carefully first. Figure out the entire plot and spreading them evenly through chapters. That way if you suddenly want to change something in future chapters you won't contradict yourself after the chapter came out. Have at least one interesting thing happen each chapter that will prompt readers to comment on! We are usually a lazy bunch and won't review unless something caught our eyes!

Cliffhangers shouldn't be overused. It gets tiring after a while and looses the element of surprise because the longer it drags on, the more prominent the patterns. Use them sparingly so that when you use it, it will build up suspense like you wouldn't believe.

Prologues are a challenge to writers. It's a point where the story kicks off and readers get their first feel of the story. If they don't think it's interesting, then they might not even bother continuing further. Make sure your prologue or your first chapter is the best written in the entire story.

Point of View, also known as POV, can be first person (Referring yourself to I), third person (Story mainly follows a character, but calling him/her by their names), and an omnipresent POV (shifting third person POV). You can choose whichever you think fits the story the most, but don't go switching it around or the story will get confusing - fast. Somebody might not bother reading the lables like (XXX's POV) while reading.

What else is left...? Oh! Author Notes! Not everyone reads those, so they should be short and to the point. You can write all you want in there, but nobody has the patience to read an entire page filled with bold letters, sorry.

Reviews! It's good to listen to people's advice, like techniques in a fight (or _that_ kind of fight) or what clothes the character should wear... but don't change the plot too much because somebody mentioned they really want to see it happen. Stories usually go off track and out of control after that because it's unplanned, and you'll have to think up new scenes to make sense of it. Then it'll spiral out of what you've planned because some parts don't fit anymore and people'd come up with a nasty case of writers blocks.

Sequel are written if your story is popular enough that your fans wants you to continue it. If you are not popular, then you sequel won't have much of a chance of getting a big amount of reviews. People who read it had to go over the other story first, and that's if they have the patience to. And to get enough readers to read your first story and like it, then like the second one enough to review it... Well, I've had two separate experience on that one.

Alright, this is it. I think. So I hope you heed my advice (even though I'm a mediocre author myself. I'm trying...) and improve your writing!

~Khorale


	34. DBZ Pokemon Xover part 1

A wild Raditz appeared!

Go Goku!

Raditz used Zap Cannon!

Goku fainted!

Choose another Pokemon:

Go Gohan!

Gohan used Growl (*)

Raditz's attack fell!

Raditz used Snatch!

Raditz snatched Gohan's move!

Raditz escaped!

* * *

><p>A wild Raditz appeared!<p>

Go Goku!

Go Piccolo!

Piccolo is gathering energy!

Raditz used Pound!

Goku used Wrap!

Raditz is wrapped by the enemy!

Piccolo unleashed energy!

Raditz fainted!

Goku fainted!

* * *

><p>You are challenged by the Saiyans!<p>

The Saiyans sent out Saibamen!

Go Tien!

Tien used Thrash!

A Critical hit!

The Saibamen fainted!

The Saiyan sent out Saibamen!

Switch Pokemon?

Go Yamcha!

Saibamen used Wrap!

Yamcha used Struggle!

Saibamen used Self Destruct!

Saibamen fainted!

Yamcha fainted!

The Saiyans sent out Saibamen!

Choose a Pokemon:

Go Krillin!

Krillin used Rock Blast!

It's Super Effective!

The Saibamen fainted!

The Saiyans sent out Nappa!

Switch Pokemon?

Go Tien!

Tien used Tri-attack!

It's not very effective...

Nappa used Karate chop!

Withdraw Tien!

Go Chiaotzu!

Chiaotzu used Self-Destruct!

Chiaotzu fainted!

Go Gohan!

Nappa used Glare!

Gohan is Paralyzed!

Gohan is Paralyzed! It can't move!

Nappa used Hyper Beam!

Switch out Gohan!

Go Piccolo!

A critical hit!

Piccolo fainted!

Choose another Pokemon:

Go Goku!

Goku used Focus Blast!

Nappa fainted!

The Saiyajins sent out Vegeta!

Goku used Sword Dance!

Goku's attack rose sharply!

Vegeta used thrash!

Goku used Sword Dance!

Goku's attack rose sharply!

Vegeta used thrash!

Goku used Sword Dance!

Goku's attack rose sharply!

The Saiyans used the Full Moon on Vegeta.

Vegeta turned into an Oozaru!

Goku used Sword Dance!

Goku's attack rose sharply!

Vegeta used Crush Claw!

Switch Pokemon!

Go Yajirobe!

Yajirobe used Cut!

Vegeta returned to normal!

Vegeta must recharge!

Switch Pokemon!

Go Goku!

Goku used Focus Blast!

Vegeta used Revenge!

Vegeta missed!

Switch Pokemon!

Go Gohan!

Use the Full Moon on Gohan!

Gohan turned into an Oozaru!

Gohan used Slam!

Vegeta fainted!

You have defeated the Saiyans!

* * *

><p>(*) In Japanese, the attack Growl is named Cry.<p> 


	35. Idea File

**Heya. I****'m treating you to something special this time! Feast your eyes on... my Idea File! I store all my plot ideas in here! **

**If you want to adopt an idea, feel free! Just tell me beforehand!**

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY SO I'M DOING A MASS UPDATE! EVERY ONE OF MY STORY WILL BE UPDATED!**

**Do note that this is an incomplete copy. I've deleted quite a few ideas on here because it will give away spoilers to stores I'm actually working on or any future stories I'm actually writing. The chance of me doing any of this is... low. I'm sorry if anyone wants to see me writing this. But I could do a snippit of something if you ask...**

**PS, this is my version since September. I have made changes to some of those in my actual idea file so it's a bit different from this version.**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh<p>

1. post-canon. Bakura and Atem woke up as children in Ancient Egypt. Both agreeing on preventing the events of Kul Elena, the two team up.

* * *

><p>Durarara!<p>

1. A play on the usual Izaya!torture fics. Izaya had been missing for several weeks, and Shizuo had enough of it. He Shinra to call him (who joked that he was actually worried?) and there was screams on the other side. Alarmed, Shizuo traced the call to Izaya's home, where to he saw Izaya with a crown on his head, covered in red, and being swarmed. It was discovered then that the red is actually ketchup the fangirls mobbing him was trying to feed him with hotdog, and he screamed because one of them just pinched his ass.

-Izaya had been bored, so he assumed different identities to play with human emotions first-hand instead of his usual manipulation. First he started with Psyche, then Hibiya, then Kanra, the Roppi. Though Prince Hibiya was a fanfirl-magnet, hence the screaming.

-Shizuo also met up with all the other Izaya's personas, while obliviously not making the connection that they're all one and the same.

* * *

><p>One Piece<p>

1. A Kidd Fangirl died by falling down the stairs. At the same time, Trafalgar Law performs an experiment to send a his soul traveling back in time. Only that he got some accidental tagalong - that fangirl. So the girl became a Fem!Law since her soul came in so early it affected the gender to favor the other side. And so, they spend nine months laying things about.

* * *

><p>D Gray Man<p>

1. Allen was discovered by that guy (whose name I just can't remember XD which was ironic because he tampers with memories) and forcibly merged together, Allen had mysteriously ended up in the past! Now that he had Neah in his head (who can temporarily possess him so he could use the Noah powers) and knowledge of the future to come, Allen can kick back and relax 'cause he knew how to make everything better!

-Tyki became more interested in Allen, and started stalking him. Allen became terrified because there's one thing the Noah of PLEASURE could be setting his eye on.

-Neah is the Noah of Destruction. It was revealed in one of the canon chapters.

-Neah, though knowing what would happen, still wanted to see Mana again, and so Allen and he proceeded in resurrecting Mana again (while hiding Neah's presence from the Earl) and got the curse again.

-Trolling!Allen, Powerful!Neah, mischievous!Tyki (and perverted), crazy!Earl, adorable!Road

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail<p>

1. Zeref awakes and landed in a mountain where he was found by Natsu's team on Lucy's first mission. With only the guild mast aware of his real identity, 'Z' will accompany Natsu and co. to keep them safe (and property damages to a minimum). Along the way there are many times when Zeref tries to get Natsu to kill him - and ends in a comical fashion.

- His real identity was found out during the Tenou Island arc, and left the group because he believed they would reject him (even though they didn't, they were just too shocked and since he left before the Edou arc, he worried everyone, so Natsu greeted him with a punch).

- In the Lullaby arc, Zeref was shocked his creation lasted this long, and concluded that an outside party is responsible. And he was right. It was Grimore Hearts.

- When he's about to unleash a wave of Death Preying, he runs with the excuse of bathroom break. Even when they were about to confront Gerald.

- My Zeref is different than canon Zeref. His brain is strange, usually with references to Pokemons and being random in general. A lot more carefree and "evil" in the way little kids get.

2. Same concept as #1. Except that it was when Hades had Ultear pull a Zeref from the past because the original is not found yet. The kidnapping attempt was botchy and past Zeref was sent to to the beginning of canon.

* * *

><p>Fullmetal Alchemist<p>

1. Truth had enough of staring at endless white and waiting for foolish Alchemists to blunder and pay the passage fee. It wants to find something to do, and so came to the Human world as a girl named Ruth Tea. (A pun on 'truth' it's t-ruth with the T as a last name)

* * *

><p>Naruto<p>

2. Sasuke Uchiha awoke in an unfamiliar bed with a adult version of Sakura hugging him naked. His mind was somehow propelled 10 years in the future and had to dealt with the changes to those around him. And what's with those hateful glances...

3. Lord Uzumaki was killed by unknown means in the middle of a battle from the war between Sound and Leaf. He is from a noble family and is a prodigy. But when he wakes up again, nine years old just before the day he was about to go to the academy... Wait a minute. That wasn't right, he graduated academy when he was six! Could this be... Another universe?!

-Sasuke theorized that his other self was the one who killed Naruto.

-Naruto more prodigious.

4. Team 7 is sent to investigate a haunted village. But once they got inside, the heavy fog prevented them from finding the exist. During a scuffle with violent spirits, the team got separated. However, each member of the team ended up with someone definitely dead - who they team up with to find the key to neutralize this failed version of Edo Tensei as tested by Orochimaru who sacrificed the entire village for.

-There's a pattern for the dead to have shown up. They all have a role in the living person's life.

-Obito who had been tailing team 7, got swept up in this as well. He met Rin, who explained herself that she died to give Kakashi the Mangekyou to help him win a battle that would otherwise be impossible. AU, of course! (unless in the future canon reveals something similar)

-Kakashi ended up with Minato

-Sakura ended up with Zabuza. After a walk, the duo who never really spoke face to face found a new respect for the other.

-Naruto ended up with Madara, who he actually got along with and who he was reminded of Sasuke.

-Sasuke's situation is unknown most of the story, but in the reunion of team 7, he showed up with... Yahiko.

* * *

><p>DBZ<p>

1. Before the Saiyan saga, Senior Son Gohan is revived by the dragon balls. though not a powerhouse, he has a large amount of compassion and is wise to make sure everyone stays on the right path.

6. Due to stress, Chichi finally snapped and nearly kills Gohan. Would Goku bring himself to defeat his wife?

9. In canon, Dabura's presence was overlooked. he was supposed to be the king of demons, but looked like a weakling. When he died, everyone he turned into stone will be revived...good and bad guys alike. Watch out Z-fighters...

13. Lord Vegeta had perfect control over the universe for years. He killed Frieza, quashed any challengers to the throne, and took over the empire himself. But now there's nothing left for him to do. He was immersed in boredom. So when one of his cruise trips ended up crashing on Earth, he decided not to kill the inhabitants and accept the blue-haired woman's invitation to live at her house and learn about the Earthling culture while they're at it.

* * *

><p>Death Note<p>

1. What if it was all a game? L and Raito have the maturity of a 5-year old and blames all the deaths in the criminal world on a fictional character name Kira. They staged a battle between the legendary L (whom nobody had ever heard of before) and with the assistant of their exasperated guardian Watari, the chaotic duo are ready to unleash their epicness upon the world!

2. One-shot. Near spies on Light and Misa's date and came to the conclusion that Barbie and Ken do exist in real life.

* * *

><p>Toriko<p>

2. After eating a strange plant, Toriko was propelled back in time! He met his chibi self and the rest of the four heavenly kings. All who are VERY curious in the future.

3. What if... Toriko was raised by the Bishokukai! As a child he was found by Midora and followed him loyally. He did want to share God for everyone though. But a chance meeting with a little chief started to warp his beliefs. everything that happened is just like canon but with some different characters for each role.

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman Reborn<p>

3. The Vongola has been turned into Acrobaleno! Except for Chrome. But she and chibified Mukuro kept up the illusions of adult forms during business meetings with other famiglias and people are wondering who the mysterious new batch of Acrobalenos are. Meanwhile, Reborn and the old gang try to find a solution.

6. This is not the first Tsuna ever traveled back in time. Not at all. He had to awake on the day Reborn arrived on his doorsteps, to attempt everything again and again until he gets it right.

7. Instead of the trials Tsuna had to endure in canon, what if Reborn saw more potential in his student, and instead gave him a different training? A tornament for the title of Vongola Decimo in the Italy undergrounds. Tsuna had a month to gather his guardians, and meet the expectations of the shadowy organizer of this competition.

-When Tsuna won, the shadowy organizer was revealed to be his father who told hi, it was all for training's sake and to trick him into joining the mafia. Because now he can't just abandon his famiglia, he will remain as Decimo.

* * *

><p>Hellsing<p>

*Contents private

* * *

><p>Pokemon<p>

3. Lily wants to be a Pokemon breeder but her parents always said she didn't have enough responsibility for it. So one day a note arrived along with a bulbasaur informing her that a new starter will come each day, how is she going to keep this a secret?

6. A White Rose. White, the Pokemon Champion, had mysteriously disappeared. Her friends searched for her for two years, but there was no trace of her. On the other hand, Rose from a nearby island was ready to start anew, atone for the deaths of the friends she once had, and was the only one to realize the secret rise of the new Team Plasma.

-White is Rosa. she grew her hair out, got a different hat, and used a different hairstyle.

-Her old team was killed by Ghetsis fusing her Zekrom with Kyurem and slaughtering her entire team after N left with Reshiram. The explosion blasted her from the mainland and she was found by Hugh in the starting town in PkmnW2.

- Her PC was destroyed, the Pokemons inside are doomed to be trapped in a void for all eternity.

7. If Ghetsis never adopted N, preferring to lead Team Plasma on his own. A lonely child in the woods was discovered by Professor Juniper and her family. White gains an interesting new playmate.

* * *

><p>Crossovers<p>

1. Khr and naruto. Team Naruto could be represented by Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Reborn as sensei. First mission to Wave they're attacked by Mukuro and Chrome, who are from the hidden Mist village and already overthrew the Estraneos who are the corrupted Mizukage. The Akatsuki could be the Millefore, and the Hokage is the Varia could be the Suna team and the ring battles are the Chuunin exams.

3. Khr and HP. Reborn represents Harry since the real one died at age 10 from all he abuse from his relatives. He stole the philosopher's stone as a money-making machine for Vongola. He captured the basilisk to be Tsuna's pet. He recruited Sirius and introduced the dementors to Vindicare while negotiating for Mukuro. He modified the triwizard tornament into becoming a terrifying training session that Tsuna had to join. He claimed the blood quills for Vongola torture device. He introduced Hogwarts to Vongola. He ordered the Vongola to hunt for horcruxes. His acrobaleno curse protected him from the AK and freed him from the curse. He killed Voldemort with a gun because he's more powerful adult form.

5. Naruto and Khr. Where was Madara all those years in between canon? Why, spicing up the mafia life of course! He was experimenting with his kamui when he landed in khr and met a curious little decimo named Tsuna and decided to join the Vongola famiglia as their lightning guardian. AU now because of manga.

6. Khr and Pokemon. Trainer Tsunayoshi...REVISED! "Tsuna never asked to become a Pokemon trainer. He never asked to be stalked, to be relied on, to confront evil, and to reach everyone's sky-high expectations. But, once you've cross the line, you can never stop. Tsuna starts his fateful journey due to Professor Reborn's pestering. Along the way he gains Chrome and Gokudera as companions. There is another group going around earning badges, however, a group named Varia...

-Chrome was origionally Nagi, but since she was famous for being a gym leader's sister, whenever she venture out she would change her name.

-Gokudera is the gym leader in Conflagration city, gives the Storm badge, and is a fire type trainer. He has a Growlithe. When he was defeated by Tsuna, he was so impressed he handed his leader position to Bianchi (who uses poison types) and started following Tsuna around.

-Ryouhei is the second gym leader. He is in Scaldare town. He hands out the Sun badge and uses fighting type Pokemon. He has a hitmonchan. Since it's supereffective against Natsu who hasn't evolved yet, Chome lended Tsuna her Noctowl which was very powerful since it also knows Confusion.

-Lambo uses two pokemons, a Flaffy and a Boffoulant that knows Wild Charge. His gym is the third one and he hands out the Lightning badge. He's in Amber city.

-Yamamoto is the fourth gym leader and uses water type Pokemons. He uses a Keldeo and Samurott. He hands out the Rain badge. Lives in Dew town

-Mukuro is Chrome's brother. He has psychic powers that causes him headaches so he keeps dark types around him to nullify that. He's the fifth gym leader and gives out the Mist badge, and he lives in Indigo town. He uses a Zorua and Murkrow.

-Hibari is a variety type trainer. He has a Ferrothorn, Gallade, and Brivary. He lives in Cumulonimbus city which is high in the mountains and rather secluded, He is the sixth and last gym leader Tsuna'll face before heading to the Elite four. He had a pet Torchic named Hibird.

-Yuni is one of the Elite four. She used normal types, Togekiss, Ditto, Meowth and Castform. (Normal)

-Iemitsu is one of the Elite four. He uses Ground type pokemon, Exadrill, Steelix, Donphan, and Marowak (Ground)

-Enma is one of the Elite four. He uses rock type Pokemon, Tyranitar, Bastiodon, Carracosta, and Aerodactyl (Rock)

-Byakuran is the champion. He used dragon types. Flygon, Altaria, Hydregion, and Reshiram. (Dragon)

-Team Estraneo used to be one of the most antagonistic villain team, until Mukuro tore them down. They tried to experiment on Chrome too, but it failed and Chrome lost her sight in her right eye. Both of them wore an eyepatch.

-Team Varia aimed to get all of the badges so Xanxus can become Champion. They defeated Gokudera, Ryouhei, Lambo, but lost from Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Hibari. They got Yamamoto's badge by breaking into his gym. They got Mukuro's badge by defeating Chrome who Mukuro gave a badge to as a gift. They kidnapped Hibari's pet shiny torchic, Hibird, and threatened it.

-Xanxus, however, was defeated by Byakuran in the end. He urges on Tsuna to 'take care of the trash' for him.

-Tsuna's Pokemon team is: Eevee-Flareon(Natsu), Magikarp-Gyarados, Noctowl(temporary), Caterpie-Metapod-Butterfree, Spheal.

* * *

><p>Detective ConanCase Closed/Magic Kaito

1. When Kid's greatest enemy, Snake, was no longer needed by the Organization and was left or dead, what would the phantom thief do once he found him? Would he help him or remain haunted the old grudges of the past? In other words, Snake is betrayed and is saved by Kaito.

* * *

><p>Noblesse<p>

1. Frankenstein and Tao work together to create a time-machine. Past!Lukedonia is not amused. They're in the middle of a meeting too, and Past!Rai and Past!Frankenstein just happens to be attending... Oh dear...

* * *

><p>Other:<p>

*Contents private*

* * *

><p>Quote section<p>

*contents private*


	36. DBZ: A New Start pt 1

**Something random and hopefully can pass my time with~**

**Might be more chapters in the future, but I'm not going to publish it as a real story because how badly i've written it. But, eh, I might consider it in the future.**

* * *

><p>When Cell had finally been defeated by a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Goku looked on from the Otherworld in pride for his son.<p>

_You've grown so strong... Gohan, _he thought. He knew he wasn't the greatest father, with little to no family bonding with his son than training with him. The threats targeting Earth just seemed to come one after another, and they never got a break.

Now, looking back, Goku wished he could have spend more time with his son. He should have came home right after recuperating on Yardrat, but he had chosen learning a new technique over his _son._

And that caused him to come home late. If Trunks hadn't arrived so conveniently, his friends would all been slaughtered by Frieza and his father!

Goku felt guilty, even more so when he realized that the threats always happened because of himself. Raditz would never have gone to Earth if Goku wan't on there, if they hadn't blabbled so carelessly about the dragonballs, vegeta and Nappa might still come, but Frieza wouldn't have. And Gero built the androids and Cell to kill Goku, dooming the future and made Trunks suffer a difficult childhood.

So when his friends asked the dragon to wish him back, Goku only smiled sadly.

"No thanks, I'd like to explore the afterlife... You know. There's tons of people to fight here!" The lie slipped, almost unintentionally out of his mouth. He didn't want his friends to worry.

Everyone chuckled at the Goku-like answer.

"So what should we use this wish for then?" Krillin asked.

"Actually, I'd like to make a wish!" Goku sudden exclaimed, getting an idea, "Shenron! Can you hear me?"

**"Indeed, Son Goku." **The dragon replied,** "State your wish."**

Goku closed his eyes. He remembered all the wrongs that have been caused by his existence. He killed Grandpa Gohan because he disobeyed his orders and looked at the moon. He remembered how Krillin was killed because Mercenary Tao was after Goku. He remembered his victory over the Red Ribbon Army that kickstarted a world of darkness many years later. He remembered Raditz kidnapping Gohan to get him to go to space. He remembered because he opened his big mouth and blabbed about the Dragon Balls, he brought Vegeta to Earth and Frieza to Namek to slaugther so many innocent lives. He remember Trunks, a boy who grown up without his father or his mentor, surviving where most would have perished.

Goku opened his eyes again.

"I wish that I have never existed." He said, too quietly for his friends to hear, even king Kai.

**"..." **For a second, Goku thought the Dragon couldn't accomplish it - he couldn't kill the Saiyans when they were heading to Earth then, and bow Goku was many times stronger. **"...Because your participation is voluntary, your wish has been granted."**

"Wait, Goku, what did you wish for?" King Kai asked, but Shenron has already vanished as the sky cleared, the dragonballs scattering to the four corners of the world once more.

At first there was nothing. But slowly, a curious sensation was creeping up his toes, slowly climbing upwards to the rest of his torso.

Goku realized that he was turning translucent -maybe even intangible because King kai had tried to shake him but only gone through him.

"GOKU!"

He was fading- fading away-

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta strode confidently through the Royal Palace, with Nappa, his bodyguard, flanking him from the right. His father had granted him the privilege of exterminating a nearby planet. He was to board Frieza's ship in eight and three-quarter oursthao minutes -roughly five minutes in human time.<p>

Suddenly, he heard a thud from the door to the right. With a curious raise of eyebrow, the little prince decided to take a detour to... The Nursery?

"There better not be kidnappers trying to steal one of our future soldiers," Vegeta muttered to himself as he gestured Nappa away. Nappa could stall Frieza long enough to cover Vegeta's lateness, he knew.

Walking briskly inside, Vegeta let his eyes roam over every infant. Finally, on the floor of all places, he saw a spiky-haired baby that looked exactly like Bardock.

"...That soldier better not have been cheating on his mate." On Vegeta-sei, females are respected and it would be the ultimate dishonor for a male to have multiple affairs.

The baby, upon seeing Vegeta, had the most absurd reaction.

It turned green and fainted.


	37. Characterization Vs Plot

Characterization Vs Plot 

Thoughts by Khorale

I've been on Fanfiction Net since 2011, first as a lurker traversing through fanfiction, and then finally gathering my courage and joined in with writing. It's been fun, and there's been moments where I obsessively wrote and edited for hours on end. There are days where I didn't feel like doing anything at all, and then there are days where I despair over my computer at a story I want to write but was jammed with writers block.

The thing is, I've seen a _lot_ of fanfictions, and I've written a few myself. I've noticed there are two categories that most fanfiction fall behind: Ones that favors Characterization over Plot, and ones that favors Plot over Characterization.

I've known and read stories in both categories, and I found that neither of them are worse, nor better than each other. I've favorited some, I alerted some, and I outright hated some. I don't know which ones you prefer to read or write, but that's entirely your choice.

What I'm doing here is to list the patterns and things I noticed about these categories to you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot over Characterization<strong>

These stories often collect many reviews. People love plot - because fanfictions are places where you write what _would_ have happened, what _might_ have happened in these universes. It's always fun to see canon get twisted in ways you never imagined, and take a peek into somebody elses mind.

Even different stories with the same popular plot can be reused again and again, because it can be told differently with each different person. I've noticed a lot of revenge plots are popular for some reason... For example, the main character is betrayed, and they tried getting revenge by training or joining the enemy. I've seen numerous stories of these plot floating around Fanfiction Net. Some are well-written and gets a load of reviews, and some are grammar-nazis rampage grounds and get slightly less reviews but more than it would have gotten if it wasn't riding on the popular fic coattails.

Writing plot over characterization is easy. You think of what you want your character to do, and you write them. Thanks to that we have a whole archive full of unique, awesome stories. It's enjoyable to write and read, especially if the writer's skills are high. If not... then it might get some reviews anyways, because no matter how badly it's written, if the plot is interesting enough then there will still be people who read it.

A weakness for stories that prefer Plot over Characterization is that there could be plot holes and OOC-ness. Sometimes you just want to write on and on and then the character became you talking through them instead what they would normally said. That's fine - if everyone acts as they're supposed to then the universe would have gone on just the same as canon.

But there's a limit to how much you can do OOC without warping the characters. Sure, if you grant this character a super awesome attack and change their appearance to be more badass, and shift their personality to show how they 'changed', and even giving them a nickname/alias to go under... Then the won't even be the same character anymore - you've just created a Canon Sue, or an OC.

I love plot-based stories though, don't take my ramblings as me hating it. Well, I like the well-written ones or even the warped what-the-hell-happened-to-this-character ones... occasionally. But I do have limits and sometimes I silently scream at my computer screen at the terrible ones.

**Characterization over Plot**

As much as I love plot-based stories, I find myself writing stories in this category a lot.

And man, writing these are HARD!

I mean, you have to research a lot about the character, their relationship with other characters. You have to read and edit over and over because you don't feel like it's something your character would have done. You agonize for hours behind your computer trying to fit inside their shoes. The result? Your hard earned work gets easily surpassed by a fic with a summary of "Lolz so these two characters have smut. Enjoy XDXD".

It's frustrating, it's hard, sometimes you don't feel like you're being rewarded and barely anyone commented.

But sometimes it's the characterization that really draws people into a story. Personally, whenever I came across a badly characterized story with the characters so warped and OOC that it's barely recognizable, however good the writing is - I would turn tail and run in the other direction. I've actually grown less tolerant of it with the more stories I've read, because I could count out the many plot holes and unintentional bashing of characters, I've seen the plot they're trying for that just won't work with these characters.

A weakness to this category is that sometimes people concentrate in relationships or interactions so much, there isn't even a plot. Yes, I've ran from these too because of the sheer boredom I feel, I'm sorry (I know I'm being a hypocrite since I've wrote these things too). But this is the money-tree of writers in this category - this is how they get reviews. By writing interactions between two people that some either OTP or brOTP, then shippers will swarm the story with fervor. That's fine, but not all of us are romance writers.

Strong points in Characterization based stories: They're through, because the author's researching a lot over these characters so the plot holes will decrease. The characters are wonderfully in character, which is a relief as you can nearly imagine them doing these things in canon. There are people who enjoy going inside a character's head and analyze them, and they will enjoy these kinds of stories.

* * *

><p>My point is, both categories have their ups and downs. Neither is better nor worse than the other (as I've said before). I find that it's best to get a nice balance between the two. Plenty of plot but not straying from the character's personality. But these are only my opinions and my observations, there's no guarantee for it to be true.<p>

If you ever feel curious about this subject, feel free to look at some stories and observe - form your own conclusions.


End file.
